Breaking Chaos
by Neptune's Tsunami
Summary: Cell was gone. So was his father. Gohan accepts the life that seems was chosen for him and makes a vow to keep the earth safe. Now Gohan has to deal with growing up and learning that life is a bumpy road.
1. The Making of a Legend

Breaking Chaos

Chapter one: The making of a legend. 

_The bright light faded off into the distance. It's over…_

_…Hey guys! Don't I get a say in this?_

_He's not coming back…_

_Mom? There's something I have to tell you…_

…_He's-he's gone?_

_I'm sorry…_

…_What am I supposed to do?  
__I'm protector of Earth?  
__Is this my job?  
__Yes. It must me.  
__No one else will die from another evil like Cell.  
__No one._

_I am the protector of Earth._

_Your footsteps on this earth have faded father.  
__I'll pick up the trail where you left off.  
__The Earth will be safe._

_I promise._

* * *

_Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. Why are you such a mystery? You act like you're Pandora's box. Like you're afraid that if you open up, you'll release pain into the world. All that unbearable pain that you keep bottled up inside. Please don't do this to yourself Gohan. It's not fair. You're only 11! No one should have to go through what you've gone through in an entire lifetime. Yet you've had so many horrors all jam-packed into 11 short years. I'm amazed you haven't broken yet. A lesser man would have become brutally insane by now. Yes, I was implying that you are a man, even though you are still young in years. Your childhood was stolen from you. And that's not something that can be returned to you. I can only hope that this little one will help you learn to gain some of that childhood back._

Chichi placed her hand over her abdomen and smiled.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Gohan asked, finally looking up from his work to see his mother standing in his doorway.

"Yes. Just fine." She said with a slight grin on her face.

Gohan then saw where her hand was and noticed something a little off about her ki.

"Mom…" He started. His eyes grew wider as he continued. "Mom, you're-"

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Wow."

"Maybe this little guy will bring some life back into this old house, eh?"

Gohan half-grinned. "Yeah. Wait- you said little guy. How do you know it's a boy already?"

"Mmm, I don't." Chichi said with a small laugh. "It's just a feeling. Say hello to your big bro little one!" She finished in a cooing voice directed at the baby. "I'm going to fix us a little lunch now Gohan. I'll call you down in a bit."

Gohan remained silent until he heard his mother begin working in the kitchen. "Wow. A baby. Who would've guessed."

He turned back to his many papers strewn across the desk. They were all covered in amazingly detailed and intricate blue prints for a machine he hoped to finish designing and constructing within the month. He remembered back to two months ago. It had only been three days since Cell, and he had first begun designing/inventing the machine. When his mom stumbled across the sketches, she freaked and thought he was trying to make a time machine to bring Goku back or something.

But that was not his intention. His father had made his choice.

_Or did I make it for him? No. No, I can't think like that. I just can't. The gang assured me that it wasn't my fault, and that they didn't blame me for it. They all kept saying that if it wasn't for me, none_ _of them would be alive._

Gohan went back to his designs. _Almost done._ With a final scratch of the pencil, Gohan finished his machine. He put all of the papers with various parts drawn on them in a neat pile, and them held them up before himself proudly. "Now I just have to go see Bulma about some equipment, and then I'll be all set to build!" Gohan carefully put away his study books since he'd finished doing what his mother asked early that morning, and then moved all the technology books he'd been looking through quite a bit in the last few months for help with how to make certain things in the machine. He heard his mother call him down for lunch then.

Gohan walked into the kitchen just as Chichi finished putting down a plate for him and her. "Hey there! How's your work coming?" She asked from across the table as they began eating.

Gohan beamed at her. "Well, I just finished designing it, and I'd like to go over and see Bulma about some stuff I'll need to build it."

"Do you know where you're going to put it yet?"

"Mrg-" Gohan held up a finger in the universal sign to hold on, as he swallowed a couple of bites of food. "Sort of. I'm planning on putting it somewhere in the forest so it won't disturb you." He said, looking up at her hopefully for approval.

"Oh good. That'd be great, especially once the baby comes along. Are you going to build it by yourself?"

"Mmm, mostly. Bulma will probably help me some, especially since she pretty much knows how everything works on account of she has one for Vegeta back at her house!"

"What's so different about the GR you're making anyways? Can you turn the gravity up higher, or what?"

"Both." He replied vaguely.

Chichi glared at him expectantly, gaining a laugh out of Gohan.

"I made some changes to the design Bulma uses. The way it'll be built- the shape- will make turning up the gravity higher possible without causing the structure to collapse, and I've also made a lot of changes in the actual technical part so it will be possible to make the gravity in the chamber actually go that high. Also, I came up with a way to kind of shield people from detecting my ki when I'm inside. I don't need everyone keeping tabs on my training." Gohan suddenly sobered down. "Umm, thanks for lunch Mom. I'm going to see Bulma now."

Chichi noticed the mood change and sighed. He was being unusually chipper, but then suddenly sunk down into a state if semi-depression.

"You're welcome honey." She said wearily. _I hope the baby can snap him out of it. I really hope. He acts normal most of the time, and laughs and stuff, but sometimes… Things would be so much better. I still can't get him to agree to a reunion with the Z gang. At least he's going to see Bulma. Other than Piccolo, she'll be the first one he's gone to see. _

Gohan finished drying the last of his dishes and then waved goodbye to Chichi.

"Oh wait a sec Gohan. Can you pick up the groceries in Orange Star –er, Satan City I guess it's called now- before you come back?" Although Hercule had been constantly proclaiming victory over Cell had been his, there was still some doubt. Still, he had won the WMAT, so some big shots had decided to name Hercule's hometown after him.

I've already ordered them at Clicks, so all you need to do is talk to one of the employees to get them. Here's an empty capsule so you only have to take one trip down there." She continued, taking a capsule from a small tin box that had been sitting on the counter and tossing it too him.

"Sure why not." He sighed. He headed out the door, and walked about a mile, simply enjoying the serenity of nature. Gohan then lifted off the ground and flew straight up until he was above the clouds. He flew leisurely, and occasionally skimmed the clouds just to mess with and watch them blow astray in the thin air. After about half an hour, he figured he was close enough, judging by Vegeta's ki, and he plunged below cloud level and began scanning for the colossal Capsule Corp building.

In next to no time, he spotted the hard to miss building, and quickly and discreetly dropped down into a tree behind the building. Gohan climbed down the rough bark and made his way to one of the back doors. He was just about to knock, when he saw a scanner that was obviously a new addition. Gohan studied it for a second before taking a guess and placed his hand down on the blue screen. A green light ran from top to bottom under his hand, and then the screen blinked yellow for a second before turning green and displaying his name in bold black letters. A rather loud clicking sound promptly issued from the door in front of him, before swiftly swinging open to reveal the vast interior of Capsule Corp.

It was eerily quiet as he walked down the hall. Gohan opened a door to the large living room section of the house and heard some strange sounds. Walking a little further, he came up behind a large couch to see Bulma playing with baby Trunks. She was sitting on the ground near Trunks, and was 'driving' a car around the toy city, making vrooming sounds. Trunks was avidly watching her, while content to suck on his own car. The little boy suddenly looked and squealed in delight.

"Guuan! Guuahhn!" He giggled excitedly.

Bulma was then alerted to Gohan's presence, and looked up at him with a smile. "Well hello to you to Guan!" She greeted jokingly by using Trunk's way of pronouncing Gohan. "What can I do for you? Your mom told me about the GR you were making. Need any help with it?"

Gohan placed his hand on the top of the sofa and bounded over the piece of furniture to land gracefully on the cushion in a half-reclined position. "Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. I finished figuring out how to make it, but I really don't have the materials or equipment to make it. I was hoping you could maybe contribute to that department?" He said in a hopeful manner.

"No prob kiddo! Do you have your design with you by chance?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Gohan stood up and took the papers out of his back pocket. He unfolded them and walked over to Bulma. As she began to study them and sift through the pages, Gohan decided to sit down next to Trunks.

Trunks looked up in awe at Gohan, and then suddenly smiled and held out both of his hands, which were clasped together and holding something. Gohan stuck out his hand, and Trunks deposited his toy car into the open hand. "Cahh!"

"Ummm, yeah! That's a very cool car Trunks!" He said gently, although truly disgusted by the slobber-coated piece of metal.

Trunks beamed again, and picked up another car from the road of the play city. Trunks tried to imitate the car sounds Bulma had been making earlier, but only managed to make spitting sounds. It didn't really matter though. Trunks started making the tiny car drive back and forth on the floor as he made the sounds, and then started driving it on Gohan's leg.

Gohan allowed him to continue, and then seeing that Bulma was still immersed in the papers, he put the slimy car down and wiped his hand off on the carpet.

"Brilliant!"

Gohan jumped a little, and Trunk's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at her for her sudden proclamation.

"These are great Gohan! I'm going to just run these through the computers, and then I'll bring everything over tomorrow and we can start ok?"

"Ok."

"Great. Can you watch Trunks for a minute while I run these through the computers?"

"Sure Bulma!"

Trunks pick his car back off of Gohan's leg and started smashing it into the miniature buildings in the city before him. Gohan went over and picked up the clean car Bulma had been using, and began to play with Trunks. By the time Bulma was back, the tiny plastic play people were no longer standing up, but instead were strewn everywhere including the roofs of buildings, and the trees, and some were stuck in random places that people shouldn't be, such as having their head jammed between the rungs of a ladder.

"Well it looks like someone's been having fun!" Bulma said seeing the mess they had made of the city. "Let's hope neither of you becomes mayor someday!"

Gohan threw a wide grin her way. "Don't worry about it. I'm not into that kind of stuff!"

"Yeah, you seem to have a knack for more science-y things anyways. Oh! Here are your papers if you want to keep them now."

"Um, Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell Vegeta about this are you? I don't really want anyone to know. I'm not sure why, I just don't want anyone keeping tabs on me and, eh, you know?"

"Nah, if you don't want me to tell him, I won't. He'd probably just get all mad and demand that I make his GR better anyways. Which, I suppose will happen eventually, because you can't keep that hidden forever!"

"Ok. Thanks for everything Bulma! I have to jet; I promised mom I'd pick up the groceries before I came back. I have to go over to 'Satan City'." He finished sarcastically, even putting up his fingers for quotation marks and rolling his eyes.

"Well, best of luck to you Gohan! See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks. Bye Bulma! Bye Trunks!"

Gohan once again left via the back door and began his short journey to the other city. He landed in a quiet alley once he got there. Quickly exiting the alley, he began to stroll down the sidewalk. He knew the store was about half a mile from the alley he had landed, so he walked quickly. As Gohan was nearing a jewelry store, a loud commotion came from a little way away, and the screeching of many tires could be heard. A small jet-black car suddenly burst around a corner, and sharply turned, leaving skid marks across the intersection. It slammed to a stop right in front of the jewelry store, and several men piled out. Instead of using the door, one of the ski mask clad men smashed through the window, scaring the crap out of everyone inside. He pointed his gun straight ahead and stepped inside. His men quickly filed in behind him and completely blocked off the front of the building.

"Get over there now!" The leader screamed, directing all the people towards the back right hand corner of the room with his gun. "Move!"

The occupants who were panicking like mad quickly scurried over to the corner. A smaller man came up along side the leader and handed him a slender black club. The leader sauntered over to the front counter display and smashed it in as well. "All right men! Get to work! The cops are sure to show any time now, so get busy! As for you people," He began speaking to the frightened customers and employees "stay there. Actually…" He paused and grabbed a woman who was in the front of the group. "You're all hostages now! And if the police try to interfere, you're all gonna get it, starting with this one here!" He shouted, squeezing the woman around the neck and dragging her over to the rest of his gang.

Meanwhile, Gohan walked slowly to the front of the store peeked in. When he heard and saw what the man was trying to do, he furrowed his brows, and then silently slunk back and went around to the side of the building. He had to do something. Gohan figured he'd be in the city quite a few times, and didn't want anyone to recognize and bug him whenever he came, so he narrowed his eyes and allowed the transformation to super saiyan take place. The sound of police sirens neared, and all of the flashing cars parked in a messy semi-circle around the scene, and the officers began to hop out. Of course, the leader of the gang told the police exactly what he intended to do, and to prove his point, when the chief of police took a step forward, the leader whipped out a knife and held it to the woman's throat, making her scream in terror. By snapping his head to the side quickly, he had made a notion to one of his men to go over to the rest of the hostages and guard them at gunpoint. At this point, Gohan decided to step in. He flew up over the spectators that had crowded around the police cars, and landed directly in front of the police chief.

"Hey! Kid! Get out of here! You're interfering with police work you know!"

Gohan turned his head a little bit to the side and spoke harshly to the police chief. "Yes. I am perfectly aware of that." He then snapped his head back to the criminals in the store. Faster than the thief could even comprehend, Gohan had zipped forward and landed a punch in his gut, making him drop the knife and the woman, and fall on the ground paralyzed in pain. The rest of the gang was taken out in a similar fashion. The ex-hostages were dead silent for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. Then, it suddenly hit them, and they all started cheering, as did the crowd outside, and many of the policemen.

"Hey! It's the delivery boy!" One man shouted. "Man, did you see him! He was like some sort of golden blur!" The man's comment passed through the crowd, changing as it did.

"He was like some golden fighting machine!"

"He was a golden fighting machine!"

"He was a gold fighter!"

"He's the Gold Fighter!"

Soon, the crowd all knew Gohan as, not the delivery boy, but as the Gold Fighter. Gohan had long deserted the scene though, changed back into regular old Gohan, and walked the rest of the way to the grocery store at a fairly fast pace. He found an employee there, and swiftly capsulized the food his mom had ordered. Gohan walked outside and continued down the street until he found another quiet alley, where he took off and headed home, completely clueless to the fact that he had just made himself a legend.

* * *

Whoo! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! (Over 3,000 words!) Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please review, cuz I'd really appreciate it! 


	2. Under Construction

Breaking Chaos

Disclaimer: Zero

Chapter 2: Under Construction

Gohan closed up one of his study books and neatly placed it on top of several other ones when he heard the mechanical roar of one of Bulma's air cars. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11 o' clock am. Gohan hop-skipped through the house and ran outside to be greeted by the bright sun in the perfect mid-morning weather.

Bulma jumped out of the car, but left it running. She quickly questioned where Gohan wanted the GR, and he made some arm motions towards the forest. Bulma hopped back into the driver's side, and Gohan went around the car and got in the passenger side to drive the distance to the edge of the tree line. Once they got there after a few short minutes, Bulmer reached over Gohan's lap, popped open the glove compartment, and withdrew a small bag stuffed with capsules. The two got out of the car and chatted amiably as Gohan led the way to a clearing he had found to be the perfect location for his GR.

"I take it this is the place? Bulma questioned as she took in the scenery.

"Yep!"

"Cool. It's really nice here."

"It sure is! So what do you say we get to work?'

"You took the words right out of my mouth Gohan."

Bulma unzipped the bag of capsules and inspected them one by one. She threw some on the ground, while she tossed others back in the bag for another time. There were soon metal pieces, power tools, and construction bots all over the clearing.

"Well, the robots will take care of everything for now, so we don't need to do anything."

"Wow! Thank you so much Bulma! They're really going to build the whole thing?"

"Yep! And I told you before, it's no problem, so no need to thank me anymore!"

Gohan looked up at her and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. I just feel kind of bad dragging you all the way out here when you probably have important stuff to do."

"Nah. That's the good thing about being the boss. I can take off whenever I feel like it. I mean, it's not like we're going to go out of business or anything! I just decided to hang out with you guys today and left Trunks with my parents. So! Ya wanna head back to the house or hang around here for a while?"

"I think I'll just stay here and watch the bots work for a while. You go ahead and go back to the house."

"Ok, see ya later kiddo!"

About an hour later, the robots were nearly a third of the way finished. Gohan decided he'd seen enough, and ran all the way back to his house at breakneck speed. He quietly entered his house to see Bulma and Chi chi talking and laughing over some sandwiches.

"Hey Gohan!" Chichi greeted. "I didn't know when you'd be back, so I put some more sandwiches in the fridge for you."

"Ok, thanks mom!"

He quickly took the platter with the large pile of sandwiches on it and sat down at the table with Bulma and his mother.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing really hun, just a bit of this and that.

"We're discussing baby names!" Bulma added cheerily. "Your mother insists it's a boy, but you never know! I'm trying to help her think of some names for it."

"No you're not! You're trying to find ways to torture my unborn child!"

"What! I am not! I happen to think Sun is a very good name!"

"And then my child will be called Son Sun!"

"So? It would be cute!"

"Yeah, when he was little! Can you imagine calling a twenty year old man that!" And what about when you suggested calling him Boxers!"

"…What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, never mind." Chichi huffed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of a great name mom! You still have about seven months to go anyways."

"Why thank you Gohan. At least someone has confidence in me!"

Gohan, having finished his lunch during the conversation got up and washed the plate. "I'm going to go upstairs and finish up some studying now, if you don't mind. Do you know when the GR will be finished Bulma?"

"It should be done and ready for use in another couple of hours."

"Good." He said with a grin. He went upstairs and began to think about his training. He'd been working hard on both training and studying lately. He would get assignments from his mom to be completed by the end of the day, but, with the exception of today, he was usually done some time in mid-morning or early afternoon. He would then go far out into the mountains and throw both his heart and his mind into training. So far, all he'd really accomplished was gaining better control of the Super Saiyan 2 level. He could now contain his energy, so that everything around him didn't blow up when he simply powered up. He was also more aware of the true power of the level, and how strong it could really be. During his fight will Cell, he was blinded by emotions and was attacking as a way to vent. But when you focused those emotions and set your mind to it…

Gohan opened the door to his room and was just about to finally finish up the little bit of study work he had left, when he heard some yelling from the living room.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He yelled.

"Gohan!" She called from the other room. "Come here! You've got to see this!"

Gohan came down and saw Bulma and Chichi sitting on the couch with the TV on. There was a news program on and Gohan stared at what was showing. Apparently, someone had caught him stopping the robbery on tape the previous day. Thanks to the miracle of technology, the fight was shown in slow motion so people could actually see what was happening. Waaaaay slow motion that is. It looked like everyone except him had become statues. The fight scene on TV finally ended, and the reporters at the station came back on. They continued to talk about the mysterious 'Gold Fighter' and the rumors that he was the delivery boy of the Cell Games, and about how people thought he might have been the one to defeat Cell.

"Gohan! What do you thing you were doing!"

"Uh, stopping a robbery?"

"But, but, you could have been hurt! And you're all over the news!" Chichi panicked.

"Mom." He said flatly.

Chichi grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I guess you couldn't have been hurt."

"Yeah, and I did go Super, so no one will recognize me in this state next time I go to the city." He said motioning towards his hair and eyes.

"Oh, alright. Just don't make it a habit ok Gohan?"

"…"

"Gohan!"

"Well, I'm not going to go cavorting out there at every tiny thing wrong, but if I'm up there and I see or hear about something going down, well, I can't just ignore it can I?"

"Ok, just be careful Gohan." Chichi sighed. "My baby the super hero!"

"Savior of the world too!" Bulma added in. Then she said accusingly, "overachiever".

The three laughed for several minutes, and before they knew it, the segment of news that was dedicated to the 'Gold Fighter' was over, and the report had moved on to other business.

"Alright, I've just got a little more of the work you gave me to do mom, so I'll just leave you two for now, Ok?

"Yeah." Chichi said.

"Hey, if you aren't already down here by then, come back down around 2:30 and we'll go check on the GR Gohan!"

"Alright Bulma, thanks! See you later.

* * *

"Yo! Gohan! You alive up there?" Bulma screamed. 

Gohan jumped a little and then pushed himself into an upright position. He blinked his eyes sleepily and then peeled something off his face. Apparently he'd fallen asleep at his desk doing math.

"Gohan!" His mom yelled this time. "We're ready to check out the Gravity Room now! Bulma said it should be finished!"

"I'm coming." Gohan walked down the stairs, still feeling a bit groggy, but was quickly shaking it off. "You guys go ahead and take the car. I'll catch up in a little bit." He said as he rubbed his eyes free of sleep. He didn't want to be dumb or anything, and most of the time he enjoyed learning new things. But other times it could be so boring! He heard the sounds of Bulma's car starting again, and he walked over to the cupboard. A growing boy did need his nutrients after all. Gohan took out an economy size box of crackers and began to devour them. When all of the crackers were gone, he threw the box away and went outside. The car was nowhere in sight, so he figured they made it to the forest already. He ran at a moderate pace, and popped up beside his mom at the clearing. What he saw before him amazed him, and made him proud at the same time. Bulma was putting away all of the equipment, and there was only one construction bot left, and it was painting a small CC logo near the bottom of the outer wall.

"Cool!"

"Bulma and Chichi were startled because they hadn't realized Gohan was there yet. Bulma was the first to speak. "Yeah, it's all done for ya now Gohan."

Gohan smiled at her, and then turned a hopeful gaze towards his mother. Chichi raised an eyebrow as if trying to figure out what Gohan's unspoken question was, even though she knew perfectly well what he wanted to do. Gohan kept shifting his eyes between her and the GR, trying to hint at it. Finally Chichi sighed and nodded to him.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He ran to his new, personal gravity room, and gathered himself for a second before opening the door and stepping inside. Gohan began to walk around and inspect his new surroundings. He ran a hand over the control panel that was on one side of the room, while looking over the beige colored walls. It was exactly as he had imagined it. There were no windows, save for a tiny one on the door. Gohan looked up at the ceiling and saw a large black orb. That would be the secret to the extra gravity, whenever he got to that high. The burnished black material hid the machinery that was inside, but Gohan knew what was there anyways, considering he had invented it.

There was also a strip of black on the wall that was situated about four feet above the floor and ran all the way around the interior. It only protruded a few millimeters, but that was the thing that would keep people from sensing him while he was in the gravity room if he so chose to activate it. To him, the workings of it were quite simple, but to anyone other than Bulma, it would be kind of hard to explain. Even Bulma might not grasp the concept that well, since she didn't use ki herself anyways. It kept people from knowing where he was, and what he was doing, and that's all that mattered.

Gohan looked down at the control panel that his hand was still resting on and proceeded to turn on the machine. Some whirring sounds were heard as it started up for the first time, and the dim lights came on. He turned the gravity up to about 25, and walked around with ease, not really feeling the strain of the extra gravity on his body. Gohan took one more glance around the room, and then cranked up the gravity a whole lot, to where he could feel it affecting the speed and swiftness of his movements. He began to punch the air, alternating arms and seeing how fast he could go. This gravity room would definitely be a huge aid in his training.

* * *

/ **7 months later **/ 

Gohan smashed the turner into the sandwich once more. He looked up at the clock and let out a sigh of frustration. It was 3:12 AM, and here he was making a nasty sandwich. About a week ago, Bulmer had insisted that both him and Chichi temporarily moved into their house so that they would be closer to the hospital when the time came. That time was any day now, and his mother had been acting weirder than ever. She had barged into his room at three o' clock in the morning and demanded that he make her a grilled plum and cucumber sandwich. How that idea came about, he would never know. He was just glad that he wasn't the one who'd be eating it because, to state it plainly, the sandwich reeked like the dead.

"Boy! What are you doing!"

"Shhhh! Vegeta be quiet!" Gohan said in a stage whisper. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"So?" Vegeta questioned. He had lowered his voice anyway. "I repeat, what are you doing? Are you trying to poison someone!"

"No. Although I don't doubt this thing could do that." He said motioning to the sandwich that Vegeta was questioning about. "Mom wanted me to make this…thing…for her. I don't know why, so don't ask."

"Fine. You brat, will spar withme now."

"No."

"Yes. You will. I'm awake because of you."

"No Vegeta. I've been telling you I'm not going to spar with you sixty times a day since I got here, and I'm serious. I don't want to fight you now."

"You _will_ do what I tell you, I'm the pri-"

Vegeta was cut off by an almost inhuman screech coming from upstairs.

"That was mom!" Gohan yelled. "What if this means-"

The scream sounded again, and was soon joined by the sound of Trunks crying at being woken up at such an unholy hour. Gohan rushed up into the room his mother was staying in and saw that Bulma was already there.

"Gohan! We've got to get her to the hospital!"

Vegeta, who had come up behind Gohan spoke next. "I'll get the car. Brat, you get her down there."

"You can drive!" Gohan yelled in shock.

"Obviously. Now hurry unless you want your sibling born in this house."

"Right." _Who knew Vegeta really cared that much?_

* * *

Gohan winced at he heard his mother scream again from a short distance away in one of the hospital rooms. He and the Briefs were sitting in the waiting room, all looking worse for the wear. It had been an hour already, and so far they hadn't heard any news of the baby. Gohan turned back to what he was doing.

"Hello there." He said in a funny voice as he moved an action figure around. "My name is super-duper! What's yours?"

The little blonde girl he had been playing with giggled, and started talking for her doll. "I'm Sammy! Nice to meet you Mr. Super-duper!"

Another boy came over from the other side of the waiting room, and picked up one of the toys as well. He looked at them apprehensively, before sitting down silently.

"Do you want to play too?" Gohan asked gently.

The little boy nodded.

"Cool. My name's Gohan."

"I-I'm Paul."

Gohan continued playing around with the two little kids. He had originally started playing with the girl, because she had been staring at Vegeta, and Vegeta yelled at her. When she began crying, Gohan went over and tried to comfort her, and when the girl stopped crying she wanted to play, so Gohan agreed.

"He sure is good with kids isn't he?" Bulma whispered toVegeta.

Vegeta grunted.

"He'll be a great dad someday. Or even a great dad to his baby sibling." Bulma laughed at a memory. "You should have seen him with Trunks this one time! They made such a mess out of that play city! You would have been proud."

Vegeta grunted again. He was _not_ a morning person.

Suddenly, a doctor came out and got their attention. "Well, I'm happy to announce that there is a perfectly healthy new addition to the Son family."

Gohan gasped. "Can I see them now?" He asked quickly.

"In a few minutes, you can go in and see them."

Gohan stood up and walked over to the room. The doctor went back in, and Gohan followed him. Right there in the middle of the room was the most wonderful thing Gohan had ever seen. Chichi was propped upright against some pillows in the bed, and was cradling his new baby brother. Gohan nervously walked over to them.

"So what's his name mom?"

"Chichi looked up at her eldest son. "Goten. His name is Goten."

* * *

Wow. I can't believe I wrote this chapter so fast. Sheesh, it's only been a few days since I posted the first chapter! So, ya like this one too? It's a little more lighthearted, cuz it seems that I can't be very serious when I write. Heh. 

Oh! And a HUGE thanks to all who reviewed chapter one! I really wasn't expecting that many for just the first chapter! Whew! Please review everyone! I'd really like to know what you think of it!


	3. Darkness

Breaking Chaos

Chapter Three: Darkness

Disclaimer: Nada

_Cold. It was so cold. He walked through the area, which was devoid of all life. There weren't even signs that life had ever existed here. He crossed his arms and wrapped his hands around his arms in an attempt to warm himself. He couldn't seem to access his ki to get warm here, so he resorted to walking around and shivering like crazy. The wind shifted again, sending a chill through his entire body. The steady stream of snow falling from the sky swirled for a second before assaulting his body once again. The sky, now that he looked at it, was very unusual. It was like the aurora borealis lighting up the black and deep purple sky. The whole rainbow of colors was a sharp contrast to the barren land. He shivered once more._

_How did he get here?_

_Why was he here?_

_Where was everyone else?_

_He was alone. All alone again. He had tried to ignore it and just be a normal boy, but he couldn't. He could cover it up on the outside. He had nearly everyone convinced that he was fine. Everything was fine. But it wasn't. It was all his fault! _

_No it wasn't! It… how could he have known?_

_Prevention. That one word stuck in his head. Prevention. He should have known better._

_Nothing could be done now. The past was the past. The future could not be clouded by the past, or he would be stuck in the past instead of his present. _

_He should be happy, and most of the time he was, with his sometimes-crazy mother, and his giggly little brother, and Bulma to help him out and cheer him up whenever he felt down. Heck, Trunks was a bundle of fun, and even Vegeta didn't seem to be as harsh as he used to be, although he liked to pretend he was._

_He shivered again as the wind picked up. He came to a vast ravine so deep, that it might as well be a bottomless pit. He couldn't go anywhere, seeing as he couldn't fly. He was stuck. Stuck, stuck, stuck. Why couldn't he get past this! He sat down and allowed his feet to dangle over the side of the ravine. As far as he went, and as hard as he tried, this was one thing that he just could not seem to get over. He needed help. But no one was there to help him of course._

_He looked down into the darkness, knowing what he would see. He saw the same thing every time. The black air shimmered, and the cheery face of his father appeared. _

'_Father!_

_Oh, father! Why? _

_Why couldn't you have stayed! It's my fault!_

_It's mine._

_I'm sorry. I never got to tell you that.'_

'_Son, listen to me'. The image said, all signs of happiness gone. The face showed that he was as serious as possible. ' Son, it's not your fault. You know that. Deep down, you know. You know.'_

'_I…don't father! I…why am I trapped here?'_

'_Son, you've trapped yourself. Let go. Just let it go! Now!'_

'_But I-'_

_The ground began to shake, and the ravine began to widen. _

'_Son! Now! You have to let it go! The longer you hold on to this, the harder it will be for you to get over it!'_

'_I can't!'_

_The ravine widened once more. The image began to fade, and the bright smile was once again on the face of the image._

'_No! Father don't go! You can't leave me!'_

'_Son, I am gone already. It's for the best. For everyone. I did this for you too you know. Don't worry; we'll see each other soon. I promise, time will fly by once you let go of your burden. Just let it go and be free. Don't be afraid to live your life. I know how you put up that façade for everyone. I know you son. Those around you know you well enough to tell when you are truly happy, and when you are not as well. They are worried about you Gohan. I know you feel bad when you forget about me in those brief moments and are truly happy and are yourself.'_

'_Father…I-I just can't…Father? Father!' _

_It was of no use. He was gone. Again. _

'_It's my fault. It has to be! Who's fault could it be, if not mine?'_

_A nagging voice made it self known in his head. It was Cell, laughing in his hideous mocking android laugh. _

'_This is too good! I'm long gone, and still I torment you. You can never beat me. I may be gone physically, but your memories keep me alive, and I can torture you to the end of eternity. If only you could listen to your father. But he's gone, isn't he? And it's all your fault.'_

'_No! It can't be! My father said it wasn't!'_

'_Oh, but you said it yourself. You did it.'_

'_No I didn't! It-it was you!'_

_The laugh continued, echoing until it faded._

'_It was you…wasn't it? Right?'_

_The ravine began to shake apart again, this time more intense than ever. He lost his balance and tumbled into the darkness._

_NOOOOOOOO! Nooo no noooooo!_

_He finally saw the bottom. He shut his eyes, preparing for impact, when-_

"Gohan! Are you up yet? Breakfast's ready!"

Gohan shot up from his bed, drenched from a cold sweat. It was just a dream, and it always had been. It was the same dream he had at least once a week since Cell. Gohan tried not to mope around, but this one day, just this one day, he figured it would be ok. Just this one day of all others, he could devote to mourning.

This day was the anniversary of the death of his father. Gohan couldn't believe it had already been two years. He was now thirteen years old, officially a teenager, and his little brother was closing in on being a year and a half old.

Goten, heh, now that's something that could bring a smile to his face anywhere, and anytime, even today.

Gohan finally shifted and threw his feet over the side of the bed and began to get ready for the day. He took a quick shower, and then changed into a gi, like he did everyday, except he wore one of his older ones today. He knew he'd end up locking himself in the GR to train like there was no tomorrow. That's what he'd done last year, and that's the only thing he could think of to do on this horrible day, when memories came flooding into his mind. It's the only thing he could think of that would distract him. Gohan looked in the mirror, and observed his hair. It was still crazy and spiky, even more so than when he was younger, but these last two years, he had noticed that it started to grow slightly more upwards, rather than out all over the place. At least it didn't look as messy.

Gohan closed his eyes and walked downstairs, not needing to see to figure out where to go. He made his way to the kitchen, and then opened his eyes to see his mother and Goten.

Chichi looked up with sadness in evidenced in her eyes, and she locked eyes with Gohan. Gohan then looked over at Goten and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Silly little Goten had cereal pieces spread out all over the table part of his high chair, and was trying to eat them without using his hands. It was a very amusing sight actually, because it reminded Gohan of a bird bending down to peck at some food. Goten was trying to grab all of the pieces with his lips, and when he wasn't successful, he would grab the offending piece in one of his chubby little hands and chuck it across the room.

"Glad to see you smiling honey." Chichi said as she placed the massive amount of food in front of her eldest son.

As usual, the food seemed to vanish before her eyes into the walking black hole, otherwise known as a Saiyan.

"Thanks again mom. That was great, as always."

"Thanks Gohan."

"I'm…going to head out now mom. I'll be back late."

Chichi sighed, remembering what happened last year. "Ok, just be careful Gohan. I do _not_ want to see you dragging yourself in here again looking like you did last year."

"…I'll try mom." Gohan headed out and ran across the open fields, and then zigzagged through the dense forest. He finally came to the clearing and keyed in the password to the GR that had been recently installed to prevent Goten from trudging in there by accident.

Gohan gasped for breath, and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He only succeeded in clouding his vision worse because his fingers had been covered in his own blood. Gohan panted for a few more seconds before flying up a few feet to hover there. He'd been at it for hours, in the highest gravity he could stand. He faltered, almost dropping to the ground out of pure exhaustion, bus somehow managed to stay up in the air. He gathered as much energy as he could into the space between the palms of his hands and fired it at a specific point on the wall. The blast of energy curved up towards the ceiling, before sharply coming back down at him. Gohan prepared to block the blast and stave it off as long as possible, but he had just put too much energy into the attack. He dropped out of the Super Saiyan level he had been desperately trying to sustain, and back to normal. He knew that there was no way he could possibly block the attack now, but he was too tired to move fast enough to dodge it. He crossed his arms, and felt the sharp burning pain as the energy came in contact with his skin. Gohan was still in the air, but was gradually coming down. He could feel the attack trying to take over him, and Gohan knew he wouldn't last much longer in this battle of endurance. He was just too tired, and try as he may, he couldn't control the energy blast he had created. It was right on top of him, so now, even if he could gather up enough energy in his desperation, there was no way he could move fast enough get out from under it now.

_This would be a good time for you to work! I've been trying to figure you out for a while, and I've almost got you! Now come on!_ Gohan thought, even though it was kind of a strange thing to be talking to a technique. He put two fingers to his head, and concentrated on Chichi. The ball of energy was even harder to hold off, now that he was only using one arm. _Come on, come on!_

"AHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEIIII! Gohan! Wha? H-how did you get here!"

Gohan opened his eyes and was staring straight up at Chichi.

"Ow." He picked himself up off the floor and steadied himself on the kitchen table. Gohan glanced around him, before breaking into a smile. "I did it!"

"What! What are you talking about! You did what?"

"Instant transssmiiishhh-" Gohan's eyes slowly closed again, and he promptly passed out on the kitchen floor.

Chichi looked at the clock to see that it was ten o' clock at night. He'd been pushing himself to his limits for nearly thirteen hours straight, without eating anything other than the breakfast he'd had early that morning before he left to go train.

"Oh, not again!" Chichi bent down and lifted her son with much trouble, and sort of carried/dragged him over to the couch in the living room. She quickly left the room and came back with a soft blanket and covered Gohan. She wrote a note for him, explaining that he had passed out, and if he wanted to eat if he got up sometime during the night, then there was plenty in the refrigerator, and placed the note on the lamp table next to where he was laying. Chichi finally left the room and turned off the lights to go up to her own. "Gohan, I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Maaaa! Go deh!" Goten wailed. "Go go dehh!" The following morning, Goten sat on the floor by the couch that Gohan was located on. Gohan's arm was hanging off the edge, and Goten was yanking the arm, but to no avail.

"What? Oh! No sweetie! Gohan's not dead! He's just…sleeping!"

"Go go no deh?"

"Nope. Now why don't you leave your big brother alone and go play with your toys over there."

Goten looked over at the other side of the room where Chichi was pointing, and then looked back at her blankly.

"Over there Goten."

Goten repeated the looking process before he finally crawled over to some toys.

"Ow! How many semi's ran over me?"

"Oh! You're finally awake! Good, I was starting to get worried!"

"Go go liiiv!"

"Yeah, I'm alive Goten." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't much. "I think." He muttered to himself.

"Well, there's an absolute ton of food saved for you in the fridge, and in the freezer, so you can help yourself whenever you feel up to it."

"Ok." Gohan tried to get off of the sofa, but instead ended up flopping off of it. "OW!" He rested there for a good minute, before he was finally awake enough. Gohan stretched for a while, and then he felt almost as good as new. It was times like these where he was very appreciative of the quicker than normal healing abilities of Saiyans. He walked into the kitchen and started piling food onto various plates and in pans, and then heated stuff up in the microwave, the oven, and the stovetop all at the same time.

As he was eating, Chichi came up to him and sat on the opposite side of the table from him. "Gohan?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You're studying today."

"Ok, I always do."

"Yes, and then you go out and train. Today I want you to have a strictly studying day. I'd rather you not train at all, and only studied, but I've been letting you train anyways."

"Mom! That's not fai-"

"Don't cut me off! Now, I know you are always responsible about your studies, and are incredibly bright for your age, but I've always dreamed of you becoming a scholar."

"Mom! What abou-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, you know that there may not be another 'great evil' in your lifetime, and fighting is not always a reliable source of income. I really want you to become a scholar as a backup plan, ok?"

"Yes! I know mom! You have to have some brains for fighting too, if you want to think up good strategies and stuff, and I know that I may not need to fight for the protection of Earth or anything, but I just want to be the best I can possibly be if something does come our way again."

"Yes, but you're still spending the day studying. No training whatsoever!"

"Mom!"

"After what happened yesterday, I am absolutely not going to let you train today! And don't you dare use that instant transmission thing to escape, or else!"

"Instant transmission? Whaa- oh! I did it yesterday! Yes!"

Gohan put his fingers on his head again and disappeared.

"GOHAN!" Chichi screeched.

"Yes mother?" Gohan said sweetly.

Chichi whipped around to see Gohan standing right there, balancing Piccolo's weighted turban on his head.

"Ack! Sometimes young man, you are intolerable!"

Gohan did the famous Son grin that was passed down to him from his father.

"Room. Now."

"Yeah, ok. I just have to give this back." He said, pointing to the turban perched on his head. "I hope Piccolo isn't too mad. He he."

Gohan placed his index and middle finger on his forehead again, and went back to the lookout to return the object. He was back within two minutes, and immediately, Chichi shoved a list of pages for him to read and questions in the books for him to answer. Gohan mock saluted Chichi, and then marched up to his room to study for the whole boring day. He supposed he could make up for lost training time another day, and did admit to himself that he wasn't concentrating on his studies as much as he usually did. And yeah, he did go a bit overboard yesterday, so he supposed that in a way, he had already made up for it. Sometimes, when his mother got these ideas, there was just no way of dissuading her.

* * *

/**9 months later**/

Gohan watched bemusedly as Goten stumbled around the room. Today had been the appointed day, the day that he and his mother had agreed on. It was Goten's second birthday, which was the day they had decided to get Goten's tail removed. Chichi of course, wanted it off as soon as he was born, but Gohan wanted her to wait. After all, he had his tail until he was four or five, and he wasn't really sure how a Saiyan, even if they were only half, would be affected by having it removed so early. He had learned to walk earlier and steadier with the help of his tail, and he didn't know how having the tail cut off before learning to walk would affect Goten. Trunks had had his tail cut off too, but he had also been two when that happened. Since Gohan opted for when Goten was four, and Chichi for immediately, they had eventually compromised and agreed on a time period right in the middle. Two years. Piccolo had come over earlier that morning, and removed it as quickly and painlessly as possible, something Piccolo definitely wasn't really used to. Now Goten was struggling to walk again, since he didn't have his tail to balance himself anymore. Gohan was confident that he'd be fine and walking all over the place in another hour or so.

Right now though, they were enjoying Goten's mini birthday party. It was just them, Piccolo, and the Briefs, so it wasn't a big affair or anything. Trunks had met Goten, and the two seemed to hit it off right away. Trunks was now three, but he still called Gohan 'Guan' for reasons unknown to Gohan, and Goten always called Gohan 'Go' or 'Go go', usually the latter.

Trunks was giggling mercilessly, as Goten fell over and over, when he was merely trying to walk over to where Gohan was situated, sitting on the other side of the room. Goten fell on his face one final time, before pushing himself up again, putting a look of determination on his face, and striding confidently over to Gohan. Trunks saw where he was going, and his face brightened up immediately. The two small boys called Gohan's name in their own special way, and at the same time, it sounded like they were saying Guagon. It was odd to say the least.

"Hey squirts! What's up?"

Trunks crossed his arms across his chest in a very Vegeta-like manner. "I'm not a squirt. You are!"

"I'm a squirt? Well then how come I'm taller than you?"

"Cuz dad says you're a…third class…something about carrots!"

"Ok squirt."

Trunks gave an exasperated sigh and threw up his hands. It was very funny to see a three-year-old acting like he was the boss of the universe.

"Yeah, I'm not a squirty either!" Goten chimed in. "You be the squirter thing!"

"Aww, Goten. You think I'm a squirt too?" Gohan said, pretending to pout. "Ok then. I guess you guys don't want to play with me then…"

"No! We wanna play! We wanna play!" The two little boys chanted at the same time.

"Ok squirts!"

"See!" Bulma pointed out to Chichi. They were out of the line of sight of the boys, and were observing them from their position. "I told you! Gohan's awesome with little kids!"

"Wow, you're right." Suddenly stars glowed in her eyes. "I can't wait for grandchildren! They'll be so cute, and they'll be perfect!"

"Chi! You have a two-year-old son, and you already want a grandchild! Gohan's only thirteen for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but _I_ won't have to raise grandchildren! Gohan will, and they will love me anyways!"

"Whatever you say Chi."

Their conversation however, was halted by the enthusiastic giggling of two small boys as they pounced on Gohan, yelling about who was and wasn't a squirt.

* * *

Ah ha! I have once again surpassed myself in length of a chapter! Woot woot for me! Man! I'm really coming out with these chapters huh? Well, what can I say? When I'm on a roll, I'm on a roll! Please review!

Now I would like to give some general review responses!

-Videl will be introduced in this story, but not until around the age of high school years (which will probably come up soon, because, as of now, after the next chapter, I am out of ideas for the years between). At this point, I'm not sure if it will be Gohan/Videl, but if it is, I'll try my best to make sure it won't suck.

-Don't worry! Gohan will NOT be a nerd! He will be smart, but not a nerd. He will be strong, and not a slacker in his training. Brains AND brawn! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout yo!

-I'm glad that Goten is born too! I love those little brotherly moments too! He he. I hope you like the little bit I put in! I'm sure there'll be plenty more!

-Yeah! Stupid egotistical Hercule! No credit for you!

-This a fast enough update for y'all? Inspiration rocks my socks! …And the box!

Again, please please please REVIEW! And feel free to ask any questions! Especially if you are confused on the little symbolism thingie in the dream, k? Toodlez and Noodlez!


	4. Within

Breaking Chaos

Disclaimer: I'm a seventeen-year-old girl who lives in Ohio. Take a wild guess.

IMPORTANT: Some AU-type concepts will be introduced in this chapter. If you review, please feel free to say if you liked (or didn't like) how I did it. Please do not comment on how that's not how it happened in the series. I know that. Well, I hope you _do_ like what I've done, so enjoy!

Chapter four: Within

A small flock of birds flew over the forest, and the wind rustled the leaves gently back and forth. A stream not too far off could be heard if you listened carefully. None of this was able to get through to Gohan though. Where he was, it was silent. It was dead silent.

Gohan sat in the center of the gravity room, with the gravity set at the low level of 50. He sat Indian style while hovering in mid-air, and had a look of deep concentration on his face. The fifteen year old boy was in deep meditation, and had been for several hours now. As he had trained over the past four years, he had gradually been made known of some strange powers inside himself. Just recently, one of the forces had started making itself known to Gohan, very much so more than before.

Gohan was now immersed in the unfathomable depths of his mind. He could see the forces in his mind now. They had turned themselves in to a condensed shape, and were two glowing balls of power. One was an intense golden color, and the other was a more mundane soft blue. He could feel the energy radiating from them, and tried to determine just what these strange forces were.

Gohan seemed drawn to the gold one first, and approached it cautiously, yet with curiosity. He stood directly in front of the sphere, and out his hands up to it without touching. It gave off a strong Saiyan sense. Gohan walked around the energy, as if evaluating it. Yes, this one was definitely Saiyan. The most probable explanation was that it was yet another level of Super Saiyan, which explained why it was making itself known when he trained and exerted power.

Now with the other force, Gohan was stumped. He approached the blue sphere next, and immediately noticed that he felt more at peace than he did when near the gold force. He also placed his hands near this energy, and got a strange feeling. It was hard to explain, but the best he could describe it was that it was part Saiyan, and part Human at the same time, yet it wasn't really either of them. Gohan had absolutely no idea what this meant. Since he was the first half-Saiyan, half-Human, he doubted anyone else he knew would have the answers. The only thing he knew about this one was that it wasn't as aggressive, and therefore wasn't trying to force itself to surface as the gold power had been doing. In fact, Gohan surmised that if he hadn't done some light meditation a little over a month ago, he would not have known of it's existence at all. This one was most intriguing. While he could feel immense power from the gold one, this blue sphere didn't give off that on the surface. Now that he was exploring the force, he could feel that there was indeed a great power hidden deep within. The questions were, was it even greater than the gold one, and why did it seem to be less taxing on him?

Gohan broke out of his meditation, and went over to the control panel. He powered up to his maximum at Super Saiyan 2, and recklessly flung the dial around, until the gravity was higher than he had endured before. Gohan went back to the center of the room, and closed his eyes. He struggled to stay standing in the severity of the environment, and then tried to tap into one of those powers.

Which to choose, which to choose.

The gold one seemed to be drawn out, but it just wouldn't, or couldn't fully come out. Gohan was wracked with pain, and the transformation to what he assumed was the next level just would not come. He didn't know if it was because he was simply not strong enough to sustain it, or if his body was not ready to do it yet. He was only fifteen, and had not reached his prime yet. Try and try as he may, he could not level up. Another thought that suddenly occurred to him was that he could not go through the transformation because of his physiology. Since he was half, instead of full Saiyan, perhaps his body just couldn't handle it? Gohan let the power secede. This time, he tried to draw out the other, mysterious force. Nothing happened. He concentrated until he was in a state near that of meditation, but not quite there. He felt it deep within himself, and tried to pull it out. It was hard, but he could feel it coming closer and closer. Just when he thought he had it, the force suddenly receded. Perhaps he was just too young and not physically ready for these powers. He would continue to train, and eventually, he would be able to manifest one of the powers.

* * *

Gohan opened sleepy eyes, and tried to get his bearings. He was in his room, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him. He felt like he'd forgotten something important, but whatever it was, Gohan couldn't put his finger on it. 

As he attempted to get out of bed, he failed to realize he was seriously tangled up in his sheets, and ended up sprawling all over the floor by his bed. That seemed to happen to him a lot though, so he was used to it. Gohan went over to his closet and picked out a new gi to change into. As he'd been growing rather rapidly, almost a whole new wardrobe had been needed. He showered quickly, and then changed, still having the strange feeling that he'd forgotten something.

The luscious scents of breakfast came wafting up to his room, and Gohan scurried down to the kitchen. When he got there, he skidded to a stop and looked in confusion. He could smell the food, but the room was pitch black.

"Uh…Mom?"

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and a huge roar was let out, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!"

"Ack! What? What's going on!"

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Chichi said, coming forward to greet him.

So that's what he had forgotten. Today was his sixteenth birthday.

"…" Gohan stared at everyone, with a priceless expression on his face. He was absolutely and completely shocked. All of their old group had showed up and crammed themselves into the kitchen just for him. Other than Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta, and of course Trunks, he had seen none of these people for five years, and vice versa.

"Hi?" Gohan said, shock still evident in his voice.

"Whoa! Gohan! You're huge!" That was Krillin of course.

At sixteen years of age, Gohan was just a little over six feet tall, and still growing. His hair was now completely spiked up with the exception of a lock of hair in the front coming down over his forehead, and looked like what some people tried to do for hours with massive amounts of hair gel.

"I haven't seen you in forever bro! When did you get so tall!" Krillin commented again.

"Um. Gradually?"

"That was a rhetorical question you know Gohan." Krillin dead panned.

"He he. Yeah. You guys just surprised me so much, I guess I'm still a little out of it!"

Bulma interrupted the conversation with a gleeful yell. "So let's say we get this party started! We've got tons of breakfast, and then we're all gonna head out and do a special activity that I have planned!"

Chichi joined in too. "I made plenty of breakfast for everyone!" This statement was made obvious by the stacks and stacks of pancakes, waffles, and French toast, and the bottles of syrup, and tubs of butter. There was a full Saiyan, and three half-Saiyans to feed after all.

Everyone grabbed plates and silverware from the table, and made a line by the counters where all the food was set up.

"Birthday boy first!" Yamcha yelled as he was shoving Gohan towards the front of the line. "Make sure to save some for the rest of us!" Gohan just stood where Yamcha had stopped pushing him, and looked back at everyone blankly.

"Move already or I'm going to go!" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan looked back at the food, and suddenly seemed to snap back. He walked to the front, and was just about to start piling up on his first serving of food, when two colorful blurs attacked him full force, and attached themselves to his legs. Gohan looked down and smiled at a four and a half year old Goten and an almost six year old Trunks.

"You guys hungry too?" He asked, although the answer was obvious.

"Yeah!" They yelled in chorus.

"Well then let's get started, shall we?"

Goten and Trunks climbed up his legs, and eventually perched themselves on his shoulders. Goten handed down his plate, and Gohan filled it up, and repeated the process with Trunks. Then, he finally got some food for himself, and started walking to the table, and saw a scowling Vegeta. He was clearly ticked that he had to actually wait and be patient. Gohan just continued to smile, and set his plate down on the table top. He then proceeded to pick Trunks off of his shoulder and place him in the seat on his right side, and then lifted Goten from his other shoulder and put him in the seat to the left on the chair he'd chosen. Eventually, everyone was seated at either the main table, or one of the extra ones that had been set up for the special occasion.

Many many servings later, everyone had finished the wonderful breakfast, Piccolo excluded of course, and was thanking Chichi profusely. Bulma stepped in and ordered everyone outside. Once there, she pulled out a capsule and detonated it, revealing a huge air ship that could comfortably fit all of them. This apparently, would take them to their secret destination for Gohan's birthday party. If was fairly fast, so after a while, they were somewhere over Satan City, and quickly landing in a large parking lot.

"Woman what are we doing _here_!" Vegeta said in a gruff tone.

"Gohan looked up at the building to which the parking lot belonged to and smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Well guys, "Bulma announced. "I've rented this whole place out just for us for the next few hours, so enjoy! Oh, and try not to break anything." She said, with a special glare for Vegeta. Vegeta 'harrumphed' and then Bulma began to lead them all into the building.

Gohan was silently laughing. This was great! However Bulma had come up with the idea, he was sure glad she did, because with this group, it was sure to get crazy. They all reached to doors, with Bulma and Gohan in the lead. The two stopped for a moment and looked at each other, before taking another step forward, which activated the automatic doors. They walked inside, and were immediately greeted by a bright red sign announcing the name of the place they were at-Laser Quest.

Not everyone was happy with the idea, but with some convincing, mostly done by the birthday boy himself, the whole gang came up with their game names and went into the dark arena. Their equipments beeped for a few seconds once they entered the room, and then, the fun began.

-

Four games later, they got their last report sheets on how well they had done.

"Man oh man! Who the heck is 'Darth Vader'? They won every single game!" Krillin said. "Was it you Gohan?"

"Nope, I was 'Sparky'. I got second in the last two games. Was it you Piccolo?"

"No."

"Who were you then?"

"'Marty'"

"Ok. I'm not even sure I _want_ to know about that one. Well who else could it be!" Krillin continued to fret.

Vegeta suddenly let out a harsh bark-like laugh.

"Vegeta?" Krillin yelled in shock. "_You_ were 'Darth Vader'? B-but…how?"

Vegeta just smirked mysteriously, and then walked straight out of the building and into the bright sunlight, with everyone else soon following.

"So what are we doing now Bulma?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, I was thinkin' that we all head over to your house for a little while longer and have lunch and give gifts, and then the rest of us head home and give you some time to celebrate with just your family."

"Alright, sounds good to me!"

* * *

"Go go, open mine first!" 

"No! He's gonna open mine first!"

"Nuh uhh! He's gonna open my present firster!"

"Yeah right! Mine's better, so he's gonna open mine before yours!"

Trunks and Goten argued over who's present Gohan would open first.

"Well," Gohan finally said, "how about I open them both at the same time?"

"Ok!" Both boys shouted.

Gohan took one gift in each hand and noticed that Goten and Trunks must have depleted the world's supply of tape severely in the wrapping of the gifts. Gohan searched for an un-taped spot in each, and then finally giving up, just tore through the tape, ripping the paper off of both at the same time. On each leg, he held a picture frame decorated with macaroni and paint, and all kinds of other things. One had a picture of Goten and Gohan in it, and the other had a picture of Trunks and Gohan.

"Wow! Thanks you guys! These are great! I can put these in my room!"

Goten and Trunks beamed, but two seconds later, they were arguing over who's picture frame Gohan liked better.

"Well, I guess I'll go next." Krillin said. He gave Gohan the present, and Gohan opened it to find a new novel that he had been wanting to get, by one of his favorite authors.

"Sweet! Thanks Krillin! How did you know I wanted this?"

"Oh, a little bird told me…I think it was called the Chichi bird or something like that."

Gohan smiled, and then went back to opening the rest of the presents. He was pleasantly surprised by all of them, until everyone but Bulma and Chichi had gone. Bulma handed him a tiny box, and then stepped away.

Gohan opened it to find a small tin with a single capsule inside. Gohan didn't see any label on it, so he looked at Bulma curiously.

"It's your own car. I know you can fly, but you never know when one of those might come in handy… Happy birthday Gohan!"

"Cool! Thanks Bulma! I'm sure it will be nice to have for whenever I'm in the city."

Bulma and Chichi exchanged a knowing glance that confused Gohan to no end. Then Chichi came up to give Gohan his final birthday present.

"Here you go sweetie!" She said, handing him yet another tiny package.

Gohan carefully tore the paper off of the thin gift, and found a stiff decorated piece of folded over paper. He opened the paper, to reveal several gift cards for clothing shops at the Satan City Mall.

"I just figured that, you know, _some_ time soon, you might want a few more things to wear other than gi's.

"Thanks mom. Maybe people won't look at me so strange when I go to the city now!"

This time, Chichi looked at Bulma, and again they shared that confusing glance. What on earth was going on?

"Well everyone," Bulma announced, "I think it's about time we get going. See ya real soon Gohan! Bye guys!"

The rest of the friends quickly said their goodbyes as well, leaving a strangely silent Son household. Chichi quickly cleaned up from the- again- huge lunch she had prepared for the whole group, and began making dinner.

"I'll be done in a while, so you can go ahead and do whatever you want until then, ok Gohan?"

"Yep, see ya in a bit!" He answered, and left the house to go to train for a while.

-

"Ok Gohan, you can do this." He said to himself. "I'm thinking that today's the day. The day that _you_, Mr. Mystery Power, will come out!"

Gohan once again concentrated with all his might, as he had been trying quite often since that fateful day about a year ago, when he had first tried to figure out what those powers inside him were. As for the gold one, he could feel that it wanted to come out but couldn't, and he had been becoming more and more sure that it was his genetics preventing it. He could do Super Saiyan 1 and 2, but the way the genes had mixed, there must have been something that kept him from doing it. It was quite possible that the transformation was more of a drastic change than either of the previous levels, and therefore the human part of him could not allow for it.

The strange jumbled up force though, he could feel coming nearer and nearer with each time he meditated. It was clear that this one, whatever it was, held an immense amount of power that, with proper training once he attained it, could be even more powerful than the next level of Super Saiyan.

Gohan once again stood in the center, stopping his wandering thoughts, and concentrated solely on the task at hand.

It was close, oh so very close. He could practically taste it. He furrowed his brows, and began to power up to his maximum without going Super. He could feel that he was rapidly approaching that max point, and simultaneously, the strange power was coming forth.

He had finally reached as far as he could power up in normal state, but continued to try and power up more. Very very slowly, he did power up a tad further, and he felt that force just about to break out. Beads of sweat formed and one by one cascaded down his face, while his muscles quivered slightly. With a final burst, he shouted in a typical power-up way, and suddenly, it was as if he had broken the dam that was holding back the power, and it all came rushing forth. The power nearly overwhelmed him as he felt it rushing through his veins. It was extraordinary to say the least. The closest to anything similar he'd felt before was the breaking of the barriers for the two Super Saiyan levels. But even those were a far cry to what he felt now. It was like a vast well of power that he had been building up for years had suddenly been opened to him.

Gohan went over to the control panel, and started digging through the drawers. He had collected some junk in here, and was currently searching for a mirror. He finally found one, although it was broken, and held it up in front of him.

He looked at his refection strangely, trying to find any differences at all. As far as he could tell, he looked pretty much the same. His hair was a little different, slightly spiker, maybe a teeny bit longer, but that was all. Gohan now knew he had been right in his analysis of this power a year ago when he guessed it was something between human and Saiyan. It had the power of the Saiyans, but with no transformation, like a human. Pretty much all he had to do to access it was power up like the human way, but he also had to concentrate on it just slightly, the same way you would level up. It also felt like some sort of level due to the quick and radical increase of power,

If it was a level, should he call it something then? Just to refer to it? It was a mysterious power that had happened like magic. The magic level? No, that sounded lame. The enchanted level? No, that sounded like a children's book. The mystic level? Hmmm, that didn't sound so bad. Mystic…yeah, that would suffice.

* * *

Gohan sat across the table from Goten that evening stuffing his face, although neater than the younger boy. Chichi had already eaten her small portion, and was just sitting there watching her two sons. 

"Gohan? I have something to tell you."

Gohan looked up at her from his food, but didn't stop eating.

"Well, since you are sixteen and there aren't very many people around here, Bulma and I came up with this idea a while ago."

This peaked Gohan's interest, and he kept looking at her in a manner that asked her to continue, but he still kept eating.

"I'm enrolling you at Orange Star High School."

Gohan spit out spaghetti across the table at Goten. That was definitely **not** something he'd been expecting. Goten looked down at his pasta-smattered chest for a second, before happily diving back into his food as if nothing had happened.

"You whaa! Huh? Why did? You enrolled! …WHAT!"

"Public school Gohan. I'm taking you there tomorrow to take the entrance exams, and if all goes well, you start in a week.

Gohan looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"And don't you even_ think_ about failing those exams on purpose!"

Gohan scowled, his plans dashed.

"I expect you to do very well on those in fact. I also expect you to use those gift cards I gave you to buy some normal school clothes, and to use the car that Bulma gave you. After all, someone will wonder how you get to school everyday no doubt, and you can't say you fly! That's why I keep bugging you to get your license."

_So this is what she and Bulma kept looking at each other for._ "But mom! Do I really have to go to school? I study here don't I?"

"Yeah, but I want you to go to college someday, and I want you to have a real degree from high school, especially from one as prestigious and Orange Star!"

"And what about training?"

"Oh, you can do that after you finish you homework! I'm sure you'll have plenty of time! I really don't think you need to do that as much as you do everyday anyways. Besides, this will give you the chance to make friends!"

"I have friends!"

"That are twice your age or more!"

"But-"

"No buts! I have made up my mind about this, and you know perfectly well that you can't change it!"

Well that was certainly true.

Gohan scowled again. "Fine. I will _try_ going to this school. Just don't expect me to like it."

"It's my impression that most teens don't enjoy school."

"Ugh. Fine." Gohan stomped- lightly of course, didn't need to be putting holes in the floor- up to his room and flopped backwards onto his bed. "Great. My dream come true." He told the ceiling sarcastically.

* * *

And that's another chapter down! Yes! I LOVE writing this story! It's so much fun! 

Review Responses!

-Hmmm. It seems like a lot of people want me to make this a Gohan/Videl. I don't know about that yet though! Ehhh! If I go through with that, then I'll have to find someway of integrating that into the basic plot I have. (I have a plot! Whoo!)

-**Chris**- Oo …are you secretly a mind reader? He he. I was planning on it! (both things actually. Weird huh?)

-**Eternal Light/Fire Dragon**- you got it! And the longer he keeps blaming himself, the harder it will be for him to stop and get over it!

**-Mutou Yasu**-Thanks! I couldn't manage to fit very many brotherly moments in this chapter. Poo! They're so cute!

**-Miroku-has-darkness**-I updated all my stories!

-And finally, for you people who want Gohan strong- like it? I never like the third SS level, cuz it's freaky. It's like a mix between a Neanderthal and a porcupine. Yick! So ya know what? It's my story, so I'm a-chuckin' it out the window for Gohan! He can be strong and not ugly! Ar har. And I did it without getting that weird old perverted kai, and the other creepy one that looks like he's wearing eye-liner involved! Ha!

Thanks you to all the reviewers!

Next time: Between entrance exams, driving, training, and starting high school, what's a teenaged boy to do? Fight crime of course! (I hear it's a great way to relieve stress!)

Review pleeeeze! Toodlez and Noodlez!


	5. Introduction

Breaking Chaos

Disclaimer: La la la la laaa! What do you want? Doot doo doo doooo laaa! La la la!

Chapter five: Introduction

Gohan clung to the side of the car for dear life. He didn't know where his mother learned to drive. For that matter, he didn't know if she _had_ learned to drive. They were going up to have him take those entrance exams, and then Chichi would take him to go get his license. It's a good thing Bulma had been practicing driving with him, or he would never get his license by the way Chichi was driving. It was insanely busy on the roads, but in their lane, the closest someone had dared to come was a full 300 feet. The car suddenly lurched to the right and the tires screeched deafeningly. For crying out loud! Vegeta drove better than this, and he was an alien prince!

"Here we are Gohan! This is it!" Chichi called back.

Gohan let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and off handedly wondered how long he'd been holding it. He slowly unbound his fingers from the side of the car and then hopped out. Why they couldn't have just flown or taken the Nimbus, he didn't know.

"Go on inside, I'll be waiting for you out here."

Taking a deep breath to relax himself, Gohan walked into the building and was instantly greeted. He was directed to a room where he was to take the test, and then left there with only a couple of pencils, the test, and a scantron sheet. Gohan looked down at the first question and laughed. That was so simple, a baby could answer it! What are the values for the azimuthal quantum number? Please, that was simple Chemistry One stuff. He filled in the bubble on the scantron, and then looked at the next question. Gohan scoffed at it, and then zipped right through the entire test in fifteen minutes. He picked up the papers and pencils and poked his head out of the room to look for that lady who had brought him here.

"Hey! Kid, you're not supposed to leave until you're done with that!" She yelled from the room across the hall.

"But miss, I am done!"

"No you're not, it's only been like, twenty minutes or something."

Gohan walked over to her and handed her the completed test, and then walked out to the car where his mom was without waiting for an answer.

"Well that was certainly fast." She said as he got back in the car.

"Well it was really easy."

"Ok. Now let's go get you your license!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later had Gohan taking the test, and 45 minutes after that, he had given the office the slip saying he passed and was issued his license. 

"Mom? You wouldn't mind if _I_ drove us home would you?"

"Of course not! I bet you just want to drive around and show off for all the girls!"

"Not really." _I just don't want to die of a heart attack caused by your driving!_

* * *

Goten sat perched on his hands and knees on the rising and falling surface of Gohan's chest. He leaned in until their faces were only centimeters apart and gently blew on Gohan's face. Gohan's one rebel bang fluttered around and tickled his face, bringing Gohan to the realm of consciousness. 

"Whoa! Oh, hi Goten." Gohan started when he awoke to his brother's face right above his own.

"Good morning sleepy brother head! Mommy says you gotsta get up 'cus you gotta go to that fishy place!"

"Fish? What are you talking about?"

"Mommy says that the little fishies swim in a school! So you gotta go there!"

"Oh, I get it. Good one Goten! Now, could you please get off of me so I can get ready for school?

"Oookie dokie Gohan!"

Gohan pulled out a black pair of pants and a red shirt from his closet. They were some of his new clothes, so he hoped they looked at least somewhat decent. Everything goes with black, so it was all good. He picked up the messenger bag Chichi had given him for carrying his school supplies, and trudged down to the kitchen.

"Well good morning hun? Sleep well?"

"Sure."

"Here's breakfast. Now eat up! It's your first day of school!"

"Whoo." Gohan dug in without saying another word. He was not too happy with her at the moment, and was giving her his own version of the cold shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast mom." He said dully.

"You're welcome! Now get your little buttinski over to school and make some friends! Or some girlfriends!"

Gohan looked up at her and sighed. "Bye mom. See you in…eight hours."

Gohan flew to one of the spots he had deemed safe to land, and was about to walk out and activate his car, when the oh-so-familiar sounds of criminals wreaking havoc upon the city were heard.

Over the years, Gohan had often assisted in such problems, but he hadn't been doing much of that lately- lately as in only a couple of times in the past year. He speedily popped into the form of Super Saiyan, assuming the identity of the Gold Fighter. Gohan rounded the corner and crossed the street to see what was happening. He had been ready to go at it, but the situation was already being handled by someone else, surprisingly. He came up beside one of the officers to watch the scene, in case he was still needed.

A short girl with the striking blue eyes and long black pigtails was trying to take on all of the criminals. An elbow to the face here, a kick to the gut there, an-ow…that had to hurt. Things had been going well, until she was caught unaware and a gun had been leveled at her head.

"Make one little move missy, and your head will be blasted apart!"

Another man regained consciousness in the lull of fighting, and was quick to take up a weapon and aim it at her as well.

"Excuse me." Gohan said, finally stepping forward. "But I'll have to disagree with you on that one."

"G-guh-gold Fighter!" The first criminal stuttered. "Please don't hurt me! I'll be good! I promise!"

"Yes you will. I'm sure you will- in jail."

Criminal number one looked down, and was greeted by a sharp upward thrust of Gohan's fist, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Well I don't plan on goin' so peacefully." Criminal number two said, with the gun now aimed at Gohan. Gohan just grabbed the gun and crunched it in his hand too fast for the guy to comprehend. The black haired girl threw a kick to the guy's head from behind him, and watched as the criminal slumped down to the pavement and into unconsciousness.

The two crime fighters just stared at each other, before some police stepped in and offered their congratulations to the two.

"Hey there Mr. Gold Fighter!" Said one of the officers. "We haven't seen you around these parts for a while! I take it you met Videl here? She started helping us out a while back."

"Oh, hi Pete. I guess I was busy or something. And no, I really haven't met…Videl you said?"

"Yeah that's me!" She nearly yelled. "Look Golden boy, I don't need your help."

"Could have fooled me." Gohan said cockily.

Videl decided to use her trademark glare, which could make anyone back down and want to run away. Her glare was only met by a glare tantamount to hers, of icy, piercing aqua eyes. For the first time as far as she could remember, she was the one to look away.

"Anyways, I wanted to compliment you about what you did back there." Gohan said. "You did alright."

"Alright? That's it? I'm mediocre? I didn't see you doing any better!"

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you'd perform on your own, so I didn't step in at first!"

Videl's watch beeped a few times before she pressed the little button to shut the alarm off. "Shoot! I'm late for school!" She started to run off, and then stopped and turned around. "Gold person, or whoever you are, we will talk about this later."

Gohan took to the sky and went back to where he was before the crime, dropped down to normal state, and finally got out his car and drove to school.

Gohan looked up at the giant orange star on the building, and then proceeded inside to the empty hallways. He walked to the guidance office, and got the attention of the secretary.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, and I need to get my schedule."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Son. Gohan that is."

"Here you are!" She said when she found his name in the pile of the few unclaimed schedules. They're still in homeroom- scratch that." She said as the bell rang. "First period is about to start. This is your locker and combination." She said as she handed him another slip of paper. "And here is a pass to your first class. I have a feeling you'll be needing it."

Gohan then looked down at the three pieces of paper he held, and then walked out to go find his locker and his class.

"393…354…292…ah, here it is, 286." Gohan entered the combination and opened the empty locker. A dank smell floated out of the rust encrusted locker. Gohan cringed, but emptied some folders and his bag into the locker and flipped the door closed as soon as he was done.

"Ok, now to find classroom 205." He looked to his right and immediately saw 209. He looked to his left and saw 207, but then took a step back and spotted 205. Gohan walked the short distance to the classroom and peered inside through the small window in the door. They didn't seem to be doing anything, so he opened the door, and was the target of the stares of about 30 people.

The teacher shuffled through some papers until he got to the list of students in his class. "Ah, you must be Son Gohan?"

"Yes sir." Gohan said as he handed the teacher the pass.

"Ok, well I'm not assigning seats, so you can just sit wherever there's an open seat. Let's see, how about over there with Erasa? Erasa? Will you please raise your hand?"

A girl with short blonde hair half-heartedly lifted her hand, and Gohan walked over and took the empty seat next to her. The girl's eyes were half closed, and she yawned before shaking her head as if to clear it of sleepiness. She finally looked over at her new classroom neighbor and her demeanor immediately brightened.

"Hi, I'm Erasa! Who are you?"

"Hey, I'm Gohan."

"Cool, nice to meet you. These are my friends Sharpner," she began, pointing down the row at a longhaired blonde boy, "and that's Videl! I'm sure you've heard of her, her pop is the one and only Hercule!"

Gohan gave the Videl girl the once over, recognizing her from earlier that morning but pretending not to. "Hercule? Oh. I'm…sorry?"

Needless to say Erasa was quite perplexed at his statement. "You're…what? Why would you- huh?" She stopped talking and just stared at him and blinked in silence.

"Ok people." The teacher suddenly said. He began to pass out sheets of paper. "These are my rules and grading policy. Since this is an advanced English class, I assume you can all read, so look over these, and ask me if you have any questions. The rest of the period is yours, but keep it quiet."

Erasa looked back at Gohan, speaking once again. "So I take it you're not a big Hercule fan?"

"No, not really." Gohan said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well, I guess that's all right. I mean, not everyone is. I was just surprised because most people around here are _huge _fans! I mean, it _is_ Satan City after all!"

"At least someone around here has some sense." Videl said, making herself known for the first time. "It's disgusting how people fawn over him." She rolled her eyes and made a face. "So Gohan, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

"Yeah. I was always home schooled before, and my mom got this bright idea to send me to public school so I could get a real high school degree that would look better for college." Gohan shrugged to emphasize his lack of caring about the subject. "So here I am."

"So," Sharpner interjected. "Have you ever played any sports? You look like you at least work-out sometimes." It was true. While Gohan's current outfit didn't hide his physique, it didn't show it off either.

"No, I've never played any sports. I do martial arts though."

Videl perked up and looked at Gohan in surprise. "Martial arts? Really? Are you any good?"

Gohan shrugged again. "I guess so."

"Well I know you didn't learn at my father's do jo, so I'd be interested in seeing your technique sometime." Videl scoffed in disgust again. "Most of my dad's students just stare at themselves in the mirror most of the time anyways. True, there are a few who are actually pretty good and can be a challenge once in a while, but the majority are just as egotistical as dear old dad." Videl sighed and rolled her eyes yet again. "I don't know where he gets off doing that kind of crap."

"Sounds like fun stuff." Gohan said sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it. Crazy reporters always hanging around and trying to get the latest scoop, half-dressed women trying to snag him for the money and fame, yuck."

"Hey Gohan, can I see your schedule real quick?" Erasa asked.

Gohan pulled it out from under the cover of his assignment notebook and handed it over. "Sure, why?"

"I want to see what classes we have together." She looked over it for a minute, while comparing it with her own schedule. "Wow, you must be pretty smart! All these advanced classes! You probably have a lot with Videl."

Hearing this, Videl got out her own schedule and set hers on the desk in front of Erasa as well.

"Yep, you two are in almost all the same classes. Hey, we all have lunch fifth period! Great! What about you Sharp?"

Sharpner held out his folded schedule between two fingers, and Videl grabbed it and put it alongside the other three schedules.

"Yay! You have lunch fifth too! Oh, do you wanna sit with us Gohan?" Erasa asked in earnest.

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet! If it's warm, we usually go outside and sit at the table below that big oak tree. If the weather's bad, then we sit at one of the tables at the far end of the cafeteria, just so you know in case we get separated and you can't find us."

"Alright, thanks."

"Ok, let's see what we have next. Hey, all four of us have keyboarding next! That's the easiest class, the only things you have to learn are the formats for memos and reports and letters and stuff, but we don't even start those for a while."

"Really? I just signed up for that to get a business credit."

Suddenly the bell rang, ending the 40-minute class.

"Well that was fast." Erasa commented. "Come on Gohan, I'll show you where keyboarding is, you don't need to go to your locker."

The rest of the day until lunch went pretty much the same as first period. It was the first day for everyone so, as Erasa explained, all they do on the first day is get the rules and grading policies from all the teachers.

Gohan was currently staring at the chalkboard blankly with his eyes glazed over. He looked over at the clock, and then sighed in relief as the bell rang at just that moment. He collected his new pre-calc book, and walked out of the classroom along side Videl. It was finally lunch, and all of last period his stomach had been making weird growling sounds. It was a good thing he was already well versed in that subject as well, because he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than his stomach fourth period.

"So do you have money, or did you bring a lunch Gohan?"

Gohan looked down at the girl for a moment, and then went back to looking down the hallway. "I brought lunch."

"Good, because the school food is nasty. And it's Monday, so that means it will be something with chicken. It's probably chicken caboose, AKA chicken butt sandwich."

"Oh that sounds _wonderful_ Videl." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, but it _is_ wonderful Gohan. Wonderfully nauseating anyways."

Gohan laughed, and then realized he was at his locker already. He opened the musty smelling locker again, and pulled a paper bag lunch out of the main part of his bag while staying as far away as possible.

"Ugh! Geez! What flippin' died in your locker Gohan!"

"I have no idea. It vaguely reminds me of rancid milk though."

"I thought the janitors cleaned the lockers during the summer! Obviously not! Someone stupid probably took their milk carton to their locker after lunch and just left it there for the entire summer, and the smell is just permeating through this whole section of lockers."

Gohan shut the door with the tip of his foot and began following Videl, who was waving her hand in front of her face. "Man Gohan, I pity you sooo bad!"

Just then, they reached Erasa's locker where Sharpner was leaning against some other lockers while Erasa got all of her things situated.

"Ready to go guys?" Erasa asked chirpily.

"Oh, hold on, I need to get something from my locker first. I just remembered. I'll meet you guys in the courtyard ok?" Gohan said.

"Ummm, ok?" Erasa answered, slightly confused at the abruptness of the comment.

"Have fun at the pit of doom Gohan!" Videl called, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Gohan sighed and then ducked into the men's restroom as soon as they went around the corner. He placed two fingers two his forehead, and suddenly appeared in the kitchen of his house, giving Chichi quite the surprise. _Stupid fitting in rules mom made up._ He thought, pulling a capsule out of the bag, opening it, and scarfing the contents as fast as he could. Gohan stood up and folded the paper bag over again, and then put his fingers back up to his forehead. He tried locking in on the ki of someone at school, but the only one he was really able to find very easily was Videl's. _Here goes._

"-wonder what happened to Gohan? I thought he was just going to his locker." He heard Erasa saying. Gohan looked down and smiled. He didn't want to pop up in the midst of them, and had inadvertently landed in the perfect spot- a tree right above the trio.

"Well I came back from my locker, and I'm here now Erasa!"

The three jerked their heads up to see the new kid casually lounging on a branch above them.

"How the heck did you get up there! _When _did you get up there!" Sharpner yelled in shock and bewilderment.

"By climbing and just now." He answered nonchalantly. Gohan decided to join them at the table, so he leaned over and slid partway off of the branch, and hung upside down by one leg for a split second. He quickly flipped right side up while dropping the rest of the way down, and landed perfectly on his feet with the grace of a cat. Gohan tossed his bagged lunch with a normal amount of food in it on the picnic table next to Videl and sat down and began eating at an expected pace.

"That…was sooo cool!" Erasa finally squealed. "How did you do that!"

"He said he did martial arts Erasa, so obviously he knows at least _some_ gymnastics!" Videl said exasperatedly. "I can do that to a similar degree too you know."

"Oh yeah. Well I just didn't expect something like that from him, that's all! Anyways, I keep hearing that the Gold Fighter finally made an appearance again today!"

"Yeah, yeah, he did. I was there." Videl responded.

"Well? What was he like? He's supposed to be about the same age as us you know!"

"Eh, he was nothing special. I can handle everything just fine without the little firefly kid."

"Aw, come on Videl! A lot of people think he's the one who beat Cell and saved the whole world! Uh, no offense to your dad or anything."

"That's fine. I don't care who you think really beat Cell. My father always tells these grand and epic tales of how he defeated Cell, but I don't think I believe him. I mean, Cell was just so…strong. I'm pretty sure dad's lying to me, but an eleven-year-old kid? I don't know…"

"Well I've never seen this 'Gold Fighter' in person," Sharpner said, "so I'm not an expert or anything, but your dad _is_ the world champion, so he could have been the one to beat Cell."

"Who cares." Gohan suddenly interpolated. "As long as Cell is gone, I don't think it really matters who beat him." Gohan continued, staring at the table as if immersed in his thoughts."

"Yeah, let's just drop the subject." Videl agreed. "It happened five years ago, and I'm sure there have been many debates over it, but no one really knows. Well, no one except my dad and those other guys at the Cell games."

Gohan sighed in relief. The topic of Cell was still a very distressing subject for him, and the last thing he needed to do was have a mental breakdown in the middle of the courtyard.

"Ok, well what else is there to talk about." Erasa pondered. "Let's see…oh! How about my next lesson Videl? When are we going to do that?"

"How about tomorrow. We'll just go to my place right after school."

"Great!"

Videl saw Gohan raise an eyebrow in question about the conversation she and Erasa just had. She looked over to Gohan and offered the explanation. "I'm teaching Erasa self-defense if you were wondering, Gohan. Hey, maybe you could come over tomorrow too! I usually don't invite just anyone over, but you seem like an ok kinda guy to me."

"Thanks? And sure, I'd like to come over. I'll have to slide it by my mom first though. She's sometimes very…" Gohan paused and seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Overprotective?" Videl supplied.

"Exactly."

"No sweat Gohan, I know just how you feel. Dad'll probably be steamed if you come over. He thinks the sole purpose of all boys is to rape me or something."

Gohan laughed. "Oh yeah, that's me all right!" He said sardonically, while still chuckling a bit. "Oh well, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Now that's the spirit Gohan!" Erasa said excitedly. "Maybe you could teach me some stuff too!"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well what about me?" Sharpner said indignantly.

"Fine, you can come too." Videl answered dismally.

"Yeah! It'll be a mini-parrr-tay!"

Just then the bell rang. The quartet started getting up and heading in different directions for their next class.

"Ok, let's just meet in the parking lot after school tomorrow, and we'll all go to my house together alright? Videl asked.

The other three answered in the affirmative, and they walked off to sixth period.

* * *

So how was that? Think the characters are ok?

Oh, and I don't really remember what the take on the whole mystic thing was in the series, but I've read some fics that say Gohan can't go super anymore, and some where he can. Obviously, in this one he still can go Super. I'm gonna treat Mystic kinda like another level ok? Ok. Good.

'Nother thing. Due to my uhh, lack of knowledge about the Japanese school system, I'm just doing it like we do at my school. He he. I gave him my locker! Except my locker doesn't smell. Actually, it did at one point last year though. There was this guy who's locker was only a few down from mine, and he stuffed his paper bag lunches in the top portion for a while, but then just left them all there for who knows how long. Anyways, the top part was also rigged, so one day the guy who had the locker next to him just decided to pull it open and…whooo whee! Staanky stuff! The whole hallway reeked!

Now that that's over with, please review!

Review Responses: 

…ahh, the ever-elusive romance issue. Hmmm. Seems some more people have said they _don't_ want this to be Gh/Vi. It's not that I don't like Gohan/Videl romance or anything, I've actually read a lot, and I like a bunch of them too. I just…ummm…I don't know! I'm not sure that I can fit it in that well, and I'm not too confident in my abilities to write one without making it suck more than a straw! Honestly though, when I first came up with the ideas for this story and started to write it, I had no intention of having romance. But then I started thinking about it, and I got all confused and stuff. Well, I'm pretty sure that there won't be romance, but they _are_ friends! I hope no one is disappointed too much, and I hope you all continue to read!

**Srusse87**-Thanks! He he he… I am evil aren't I? Mwah ha!

**CW**-Thanks! Really really thanks! I like being original, so your comment was major sweet! I hope you liked this little high school chapter and what I did to all the characters!

**joe**- Wow! I'm thrilled you like this fic that much! Cool! I feel so special! ;-D

**Matou Yasu**- Yeah, the no eyebrows thing was creepy…

The birthday episode! Haha! Didn't he go to blow out the candles and the whole cake went flying? (Or am I thinking of something else?) He he!

**Truth Is What You Make Of It**-Thanks!

**Marshmellow Dragon**-…Trunks, I am your father. That popped into my head too, when I was reading over it! Vegeta is secretly from Star Wars! Maybe he used the force to win…nah!

**Trunkzgirl**-nope, doesn't look like Gohan/Videl. I bet you're happy right now eh? Capital letters and everything, yikes, you really don't like that pairing!

**Krypto**-Thank you! I'm glad you liked how I described SS3 and Mystic! Yep, he's not a slacker, and it's aaaall good!

**Koneko8844**-Thanks!

**Chris-** I assume you're the same anonymous Chris that reviewed before? If you are…00. Whoa! You really _are_ a mind reader! Dahh! The ideas! From my head! Man, I need to fire some guys up in my head and hire some new ones, cuz security is gettin' lax up there! Seriously, you nailed it on the head!

**Saiyan God**-I'm glad you like the powers! Yeah, I agree with your statement about Goku, Gohan, and Videl. I hope you don't mind too much that Gohan and Videl aren't gonna be 'together' together. I just…can't!

Well, that's all for now! Please review! Toodlez and Noodlez!


	6. Revealed

Breaking Chaos

Claimer of the Dis- That's me!

Chapter 6: Revealed

* * *

Videl stood next to Gohan and Erasa as they watched Sharpener speed off in his car at the end of the school day. Apparently he had to meet someone and was in a rush to do so. 

Gohan turned and began walking away, and started down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait up! Yeah! I'm talking to you Gohan!" Videl yelled as she ran up to him with Erasa trailing behind. "Are you walking home? Because I can give you a lift in my copter if you need a ride."

"No thanks, I don't need a ride. I just feel like taking a walk. My mom was taking my little brother to a friends house today, and last night she made me promise to pick him up after school. He isn't expecting me to bring him home for another hour, so I was just going to walk for a little bit before I went over there."

"Ah, I see. Well, I've got to get home, so I'd better jet. See ya later Gohan!"

Videl pulled a capsule out of her pocket, and Gohan frowned at something.

"What's that beeping sound?"

Videl paused. "I don't hear anything."

"I heard it earlier in school today too, it's kind of a static sounding beep, and it's really quiet."

Videl suddenly opened her eyes wide, and snapped her wrist up to her eyes. She pressed a button on her watch and held it up to her ear.

"_Vid-….there's…at…-otel-…hurr-! -el?…you…-ere? –idel?"_

"Crap! The battery is dying! The police is trying to contact me, but I have no idea what he's saying!"

"It sounded like something about a hotel to me." Gohan offered.

"Yeah! The Satan Grand Plaza! That's been hit up a few times! It's a really fancy and expensive place! I'll go check it out! See ya guys!"

"Be careful Videl!" Erasa shouted after Videl as she flew away.

"So Gohan, do you-…Gohan?" Erasa stared at where Gohan had been just a few seconds ago. She spun around looking for any sign of him. "Gohan?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan disguised in his alter identity as the Gold Fighter, was flying under Videl's jet helicopter, since he wasn't too sure where this 'Satan Grand Plaza' place was. When they were in range of the scene, Gohan deviated from Videl's current course, and veered down to land amongst the cops. 

"Gold Fighter! Man am I glad to see you!" The police chief shouted as he made his way over to Gohan. "I called Videl, so she should be here to help any minute now."

"Chief! What's the situation?" Videl called as she made her was through the crowd.

"Oh good, you're here!" The policeman grabbed her arm, and pulled her next to the Gold Fighter. "This just started a little while ago so we don't know much about what is going on yet. What we do know, is that there were a bunch of gang members stationed inside, and they have just started taking people's jewelry and then making then hostages so we don't barge in on them. They also have someone from your school as a hostage, and they're threatening to drop him off the roof if you go in." The policeman said, as he pointed to the roof of the tall building. Sure enough, they could make out a human form being dangled off the side of the building.

"What are we going to do then! That person's life is more valuable than the jewelry they're stealing, but we can't just let them get away with it!"

"I have an idea."

Videl jumped slightly at the sound of the Gold Fighters voice. She looked up, signaling for him to continue.

He quickly explained his plan. Videl's smile grew bigger and bigger as he explained what they would do.

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded. "Ready as anything."

"Go!"

The two ran inside the main doors of the hotel, and were immediately attacked. The task of knocking out everyone in the lobby was speedily accomplished. Another gaggle of people thundered down the stairs. Before they attacked, the leader of the small group drew a walkie-talkie to his mouth and relayed the information to whoever his superior was.

"Listen up!" The man announced. "If you keep going, we'll drop your little boyfriend off the roof, and then start killing everyone else we have hostage!"

The plan was going exactly as planned.

"What! I don't have a boyfriend!" Videl screeched.

The man smirked. "Yeah right, we've been watching you. You hang around that blondie all the time. We tricked him into coming here, and now we have you right where we want you."

"Sharpner? You took Sharpner! You…you…bas-" Videl was cut off by a strong hand holding her back.

"Videl! Calm down!" The Gold Fighter said without even looking at her. "You know what to do." Videl scowled at him, and let out a growl at being restrained. She supposed she had to go with the stupid plan the stupid Goldy man made up. Nevermind the fact she had been perfectly content with it not even five minutes ago. This was personal now. Sharpner may be a jerk sometimes, but he was still her friend. She wanted to take these guys out now!

Videl collected herself, and stood up straight. Gohan took his hand away from her, and she relaxed into a smirk. "Oh really. Well then, that's just too bad for Sharpner, because we are taking you down no matter what!" Videl internally cringed at what she was saying. It was the plan though, and if she wanted everyone to come out of this alive, it was the best thing to do.

"Fine, we'll see how much you really care about your little boyfriend." The man brought the radio to his mouth again. "Drop him." He smirked at Videl, and then frowned to see her confidently smirking right back at him. His frown grew even deeper and then his eyes widened, realizing the Gold Fighter was nowhere in sight.

Videl raised an eyebrow and dropped into her fighting stance. "Bring it."

"Get her!" The man screamed. He stayed in the back, watching as all of his men were being tossed around like salad. Finally, he was the only one left in the lobby, and Videl stepped on the unconscious men as she walked over to him.

"No! Stay back! There's a bomb on one of the floors and I'm not afraid to blow it!"

Videl stopped and looked at him as if trying to determine if he was lying or not. Before she even moved though, the man whipped a black box out of a pocked in his vest and smacked the big button with his palm. He sneered at her. "You have 5 minutes left. You can either take me down, or get out of here yourself and warn all those people outside.

"You're bluffing." Videl said confidently.

Suddenly, more men came rushing down the stairs. Videl caught some of their yells as they scurried past her out of the building. Her face suddenly paled. He wasn't lying. The leader ran out of the building behind the other men, and Videl raced after him.

"Get everyone away from here! There's a bomb!" She screamed as she emerged. The police jumped in their cars and drove away with some of the criminals in custody. The crowd panicked and scattered at the announcement. Videl looked up and shielded her eyes against the sun as she scanned for any sign of the Gold Fighter or Sharpener on the roof. She had to warn them. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She ran over to her copter and yanked out her cell phone as she started lifting off. She called Sharpner's cell and prayed that he would answer.

"_Videl!"_

"Sharpner! Where are you! There's a bomb in the building!"

"_What! I followed the Gold Fighter down to the 10th floor!"_

"Tell him! There are only 3 minutes left!"

Videl heard some mumbling on the other end.

"_Videl! The Gold Fighter says to get away, and he'll take care of everything here!"_

"No way! I'm not leaving you guys!" She heard some noises again, and suddenly the Gold Fighter's voice was shouting at her.

"_Get out of here!"_

Then the line went dead. He must have hung up.

Videl directed her jet copter several hundred feet from the hotel, but refused to leave. Suddenly, the unconscious criminals were being piled up outside for about 30 seconds. She didn't even see then being taken outside, it just seemed as if they had appeared there. Videl glanced down at her watch. 15 seconds left, and no sign of them. She began the countdown to herself once it hit 5 seconds.

5…

Still no sign of them

4…

Wait! What was that!

3…

Is that the Gold Fighter flying away?

2…

Oh my gosh! He's got the bomb!

1…

No! He's not gonna make it!

0…

A bright orange and yellow fireball lit up the sky high above Satan City. Videl frantically scanned the skies for any sign of the mysterious warrior. She landed her copter, and started running inside the hotel to see if Sharpner was alright. When she was only a few feet from the doors, she heard a familiar voice yell to her, and she whipped around.

"Hi Videl! Did ya miss me?"

The Gold Fighter had his arms linked under Sharpener's arms, and he was slowly dropping from the roof. Once Sharpner's feet touched the cement, Gohan let go and gently floated back a few feet.

"Sharpner! You're ok!" Videl ran over and hugged him tightly.

Sharpner raised his eyebrows in surprise, but quickly grew a huge grin and put his arms around Videl. He started moving his hands down her back, but Videl realized what he was doing. She socked him in the face hard enough to make him topple backwards. "Stupid pervert!" She yelled. Videl stomped over to where Gohan was. She punched him in the chest, but to no avail. "Stupid firefly! Making me get all worried!" It was then that she noticed the scorched clothes.

Videl stuttered and stepped back from him. "How did you get out of that! I saw the bomb blow up while you were flying!"

"Just lucky I guess."

"No really. What happened."

"At the last second I tossed the bomb up and then flew away, ok?"

"Fine." Videl stared at him. "I don't need your help Goldie Locks! So you don't have to show up anymore. What happened today was a one-time deal."

"Whatever, I'm still going to show up to help you. You need help sometimes, and you know it. Do you really want to risk peoples lives for the sake of your pride?"

"…"

"I didn't think so."

"Fine, I will _let_ you help me, but only on one condition."

"And what would that condition be Miss Satan?"

"You have to tell me who you really are firefly! And you have to tell me who really won the Cell Games!"

"If I'm counting correctly, that would be two conditions. I really don't have to agree to any conditions you know."

"Fine, just tell me who you are!"

Gohan looked surprised. "Really? I thought you'd pick the Cell Games for sure. Why do you want to know who I am more?"

Videl looked at the ground. "Because you" she mumbled something else.

"Because I, what?"

Videl drew in a deep breath and shouted. "Because you can help me, even though I don't want to admit it, and never will after this moment, and I need to know how to contact you so you can come help since I have my communicator watch, and you don't! There! Are you happy! I said it!"

Gohan looked surprised again. "Wow. Thank you. Truly, I wasn't expecting that Videl."

Videl just sighed in frustration. "Whatever firefly. Are you gonna tell me or not!"

"Well not out here!"

"Go in my copter then!"

Sharpner came up looking sheepish. And bruised.

"Um, Videl? Those guys sort of stole my car, so could you um, you know, take me home?"

"Fine! Go!" She yelled as she shoved him in with the Gold Fighter.

She hopped into the pilots seat and took off before putting it in auto pilot mode. "So firefly, who are you?"

Gohan hesitated and looked over at Sharpner. Then he looked back at Videl. "You promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Duh! Why would I tell everyone! That'd be dumb! If you want to keep your identity a secret from the rest of the world, then so be it. Now who the heck are you!"

Gohan looked at Sharpner again. This time Sharpner noticed and looked at Videl.

"I can't take this anymore! You said you'd tell me, now spill! Sharpner can know too!"

"Yeah man, I won't tell anyone. You saved my life back there dude! I was about to become a pancake and you were like 'whoosh!' and you caught me 6 stories above the pavement! I owe you my life, so there is no way I'd go traitor and tell everyone your secret identity."

"Ok then. I have no problem with you guys knowing. Or any close friends for that matter. I just don't want the public to know, because my friends and family value our privacy. We don't want the media crawling through our windows to talk to us or anything."

"I can relate there." Videl said.

"Promise you guys won't freak?"

"…ok" Sharpner said, kind of in shock.

"Uh, why would we freak?"

Gohan looked up at the ceiling of the copter. "This is awkward." He sighed and then looked at them both. "Well, you already know who I am."

Just as Videl was about to start interrogating him all over again, Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan.

"…G-Gohan?"

* * *

That was sort of short. Oh well, more evilness! Bwah ha ha ha! 

**Response to da Reviews!**

In case anyone other than those who reviewed were wondering, I am not planning on having Buu apprear in this fic. He's (It's?) too confusing! There are like, 50 Buus! How many are there really? Fat Buu, that purpley malnutritioned looking one, the one where purpley malnutritioned one ATE fat Buu (Eww! Self-cannibalism!) and kid Buu, and um, well he sort of changed everytime it obsorbed a powerful person, so if you counted those…I'm lost. I'm making up my own villainous villain of villainy!

A big thanks to **Srusse87**, for reading over this chapter before I posted it to make sure I didn't screw it up badly, which I thought I did on account of I wrote it while I was feeling sick. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

**Mutou Yasu**- Thanks, I'm glad you support whatever decision I make on romance! Hmmm, yeah I've heard what you said about mystic. Um, let's pretend that doesn't happen or something. Or, pretend he can control it or something? Maybe? I don't know!

**joe**- awwwe! You're so nice! Again! I love you! Can I marry you? Let's go to Vegas! He he… I'm crazy. Ignore me. Heh.

**MarshmellowDragon**- Chicken every night! Eeww. I'm not that much of a chicken fan. I do love mashed potatos though! Only the mashed kind though. Chicken and potato song, LOL! I wanna hear it! Thanks for the review!

**mirouku-has-darness**-No Buu! Yay!

**Mystic warrior**- Ooooooh. I see. All I was fortunate to see was DBZ cartoon network style (Funimation? Is that it?) Yeah, that's what I thought about the hidden power. I just thought it'd be sweet if Gohan figured out how to manifest it on his own! You say his strength is just over SS3? Ok, I'll go with that then. I knew his mystic state was somewhere around SS3, but I wasn't sure if it was just above, below, or right on that level. Thanks!

**Saiyan God**- Yeah, I've seen a few episodes of GT, and I always wondered about that. I was like 'what! Why doesn't he go mystic or SS2?" Yeah, that did annoy me too. He lost so easily! Whatever happened to Gohan going into space with Goku anyways? I just recently saw that 'lost episode' thingie, and he was like 'hey, I'm going to space with you!' and then all of the sudden, Trunks and Goten were supposed to, and nothing more was said about him. Did I miss something? Did he just randomly change his mind? I wanted him to go to outer space! Grrrr…

**Chris**- HI! Yep, no Buu! I don't remember you asking that before… I hope my villain doesn't suck. Heh. Well, I didn't manage to get to Videl's house this chapter, but it will happen soon enough!

**Honey Nut Loop**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Gual1**-didn't get to Videl's! Poo! I wanted to too! The chap would be waaaay too long if I included that as well. I think. Next chapter though! Thanks!

Thanks to you all! Much love from me!

Please Review!


	7. Confusion

Breaking Chaos

Disclaimer: Laa dee da. I don't own anything DBZ related!

Chapter seven: Confusion

"G-Gohan?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Yes Videl?"

"Gohan, you're a super hero."

Gohan nodded his head and spoke slowly as if talking to a small child. "I know that Videl."

"You're the Gold Fighter."

"I think we've established that."

"B-but…how?"

"Hey, I never said I'd tell you that part!" Gohan smirked.

Videl grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.

"Ahhhhh! The new kid in school is an internationally acclaimed super hero who can change his eye and hair color at will!"

"Yes, and?"

"And…and…AHHHHH!"

"Ok? Maybe I should have waited more that one day before I told you?"

"No!" Videl finally seemed to get a grip on herself. "No! I mean, if you had kept it a secret from us, then I'd be really really mad at you!" Videl took a deep calming breath. "What I mean to say is…uh…cool."

"Dude." Sharpner made himself known for the first time since Gohan revealed himself. "And I was thinking you'd make an ok boxer…"

"Are you guys sure you're ok?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Videl answered. "We're just getting over the initial shock. I'm sure we'll be fine in a minute."

"Ok, well I should probably get going now. I do have to pick up my little brother you know."

Videl's eyes suddenly widened. "Does your brother know you're the gold fighter? Does your family know?"

"Yeah, my mom and brother both know what I do here in the city. So now, I'm going to go."

"Wait! I still have a bunch of questions I have to ask you!"

"Well, they're going to have to wait unit tomorrow. I'm still coming over to your house after school tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah, absolutely! Are you going to tell Erasa too?"

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. She seems like sort of a blabber mouth to me, so I don't know yet. Now I really have to go, goodbye and see you tomorrow." With that, Gohan put his fingers to his forehead and vanished into thin air.

"Um, Videl?" Sharpner inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Where did Gohan go?"

"…I have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan had simply instant transmissioned a few feet above Capsule Corp. He landed in the back as always, and placed his hand on the scanner. The door swooshed open to allow Gohan access to the building.

"Goooooohaaaaan!" Screamed a little ball of energy, AKA Goten. "Gooohaaan! Lookie at what I draweded today!" The little boy screamed, holding up a marked piece of paper.

Gohan raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what on earth it was supposed to be. He looked up to see Goten beaming. "Wow! This is great Goten!"

"Yeah, it's you fighting the bad guys!"

So that's what the yellow and black blobs were.

"Thank you Goten! It's great! How about we hang it up on the fridge when we get home?"

Goten beamed again. "Ok!" He then shot off down the hall yelling for Trunks.

Gohan made his way down the hall as well, at a slightly slower pace though. He came to the living room where the boys were.

"See Trunks! I told you he'd like it!"

"Pah! He's probably just saying that because he feels sorry for you!"

"Nuh uh! Gohan said he liked it and he said we're gonna put it on the fridge at home!" Goten argued back.

"Yeah right, Goten!"

Gohan took this time to make his presence known to them. "Actually I did say it Trunks."

The boys jerked their heads towards Gohan and ran to greet him with a double hug.

"Guys…need…air!" Gohan managed to get out as the boys strangled him. As soon as they let go, Gohan announced what he was there for. "I have to take you home now Goten." At Goten's sad look, Gohan continued. "But I need to ask Trunk's mom something first, so you guys have a few more minutes."

Goten and Trunks zipped out of the room, taking full advantage of the opportunity. Meanwhile, Gohan made his way to one of Capsule Corp's extensive labs in search of Bulma. Finding the right one, he gently knocked, only to hear a screech and the sound of shattering glass.

"Vegeta! How many times have I told you not to- oh, hi Gohan!" She corrected upon seeing the teen enter. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well," Gohan started. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, you know how I fight crime sometimes?" Bulma nodded. "Well, since I'm going to school now I might have a little problem with the clothes issue." He said, motioning down at his singed attire. He was surprised that neither Goten nor Trunks inquired about their condition. "Do you have anything that I could change into quickly that would be less…flammable?"

Bulma smirked. "Yeah, I have an idea for something. I'll get started on that, so just come by sometime tomorrow, or the soonest you can after that, 'k?"

"Ok. Do I get any hints as to what you are thinking?"

"Nope, just leave it to me!"

"Alright, thanks Bulma! I'm taking Goten home now, just so you know."

"Oh good! They've been driving me nuts! Those two could replace the Energizer bunny on a commercial, they keep going, and going, and going, and going!"

"Oh, do you want me to take Trunks too then?"

"I don't want to burden you with those terrors, Gohan!"

"It's not a problem." Gohan smirked. "I know a way to cool them down."

"Well, if you think you can handle them, then by all means, take them!

"Ok, I'll just drop Trunks off over here before I go to school tomorrow then."

"Thanks a heap Gohan!"

"No, thank you! See you later Bulma!"

"Trunks! Goten! I'm taking you both now!" Gohan yelled throughout the house. The boys instantly appeared.

"I'm spending the night at your house?" Trunks queried excitedly.

"Yep. Now let's get going or mom will throw a fit!"

* * *

An hour later found all three boys outside the Son house, going through some slow motions. The two youngest looked rather bored with the activity, while the Gohan had an indifferent look on his own face.

"Gohan, why do we have to do this!" Trunks whined.

"Because, it helps you learn the skills you need to fight properly. You can't rely on strength alone, because if an enemy just as strong as you comes along, you will no longer have any advantage over them, and it's not often that an enemy is completely ignorant of any knowledge of fighting."

"That's a dumb reason. Dad already taught me some stuff!"

"Trunks..." Gohan said, looking down at the boy with a warning expression on his face.

"Fine. When are we gonna be done with this stupid stuff? I wanna do something fun."

Gohan stopped. "Look, I was just trying to help you learn some of the basic skills of martial arts, but since you're a know-it-all, just go ahead an leave now."

Trunks and Goten both quit going through the routine and stared open-mouthed at Gohan. They glanced at each other and then ran off into the woods to play. That is, after they discussed Gohan.

"Goten, what's up with your brother? He's always nice, but he was really cranky just now!"

"I dunno." Goten said. "He's prolly just mad about going to school and stuff. I don't want him to go either though! I want him to stay here with me and train and stuff!"

"Train? My dad says that Gohan doesn't train anymore! He said that Gohan quit after that Cell game thing! Yeah, dad said that Gohan's probably so weak by now that a human could crush him!"

"Nuh-uh! My big brother always trains! He has a secret gravity room that your mommy helped him make before I was born! Oops! I don't think I was apposted to say that…"

"A secret GR? Let's go check it out!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Trunks. Gohan says I'm not allowed in there!'

"Aw, so what! My dad makes me go into his gravity room all the time!"

"Yeah, but Gohan said that I was too young, and…and he said something else too, but I don't remember."

"Come on Goten, don't be a sissy! Show me where it is!"

Goten gave him a doubtful look. "I don't know about this Trunks. If I take you, do you _promise_ not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, yeah, now where is it?"

"It's over this way." Goten said as he began to lead Trunks through the foliage.

The boys came to the clearing after a few minutes. Goten looked at it sadly, and Trunks just gawked.

"Whoa! That looks cool! Why is it shaped like that?"

"Gohan said somethin' about how it could make the gravity get more bigger like that. I don't know why though."

"How could a shape do that?"

"I just said I don't know Trunks! He also said there was something inside too."

Trunks gave a devious glance towards Goten and then looked back at the GR.

"Oh no we're not Trunks! We can't!"

"Yes we can, come on Goten, you're such a spoil sport!"

"No, I mean really, we can't. Gohan put a special scanner lock thing on it and he said he won't change it to let me in until I'm older."

"Aw crud. That's no fun. Wait, why don't mess with the scanner and see if we can make it open!"

"Trunks! Gohan said not too!"

"Well, you can stay out here and be boring if you want, but I'm off to have some fun!"

Trunks strode to the scanner. It was too high for him, so he gently levitated off the ground in order to look at the technology better. Trunks began searching it for anyways to get inside and mess with the wiring.

"Let's see now, no screws to twist out, no bolts to pop, no nothing! Oooh! Goten come here! The bottom corner on this thing is rusted! I think we can get into it!" Without waiting for a reply from his friend, Trunks stuck his finger into the rusted spot. The metal, which was normally almost indestructible, must have had an impurity in it at just that spot in order for the rust to have formed on that metal. Using a little of his innate Saiyan strength, Trunks shoved his finger through the rusted area, making it easy to peel the rest of the scanner away. Trunks looked at all the wires and lights that had been flashing beneath the cover.

"Trunks! You broke it! You're gonna get in big trouble now!"

"Goten, you know me better than anyone, since when have I cared?"

"Oh. Since never."

"You are 100 percent right Goten. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm not touching anything Trunks. Gohan would never lie to me about something important like this, and he said not to go inside there until I'm older, so I'm gonna listen to him!"

"Ahh, the mindless following of the young."

"You're only a little more than a year older than me, Trunks!"

Trunks waved his hand as if to brush the comment away. "Yeah, yeah, I got ya. Now which one of these wires should I move? How about…all of them!" Trunks stuck a hand on either side and scooped all the wires out, ignoring the sparks of electricity that lashed out at his hands as he forcefully removed them from their resting place. The door of Gohan's GR swooshed open before the boys.

"Cool." Trunks said in awe. He looked inside with wide eyes, taking in every detail of the room. Without a second thought, Trunks stepped inside. "Are you sure you don't want to come in Goten? It'll be fuuu-uuun!"

Goten just stood outside, looking in with equally wide eyes. "Umm…yes?"

Trunks put his hands on his hips and glared at Goten.

"All right, I'm coming! But if we get caught, this is all your fault!" Goten stepped through, and they boys continued to look all around. After about a minute, the door slid shut on it's own accord.

"Aaah! Trunks we're stuck in here!"

"No we're not, it's probably just programmed to shut after a certain time. Here, there's probably a button on this panel over here that will open it." Trunks scanned the control panel for a few seconds before deciding he had no idea which one it was. "Umm, I think it's this one right here." Trunks said as he pressed a random button. Suddenly, both boys were sent careening to the floor.

* * *

"So Gohan, how was your first day of school?" Chichi asked as her first son sat at the table, idly snacking on an apple. "Did you have fun? Did you make any friends? Did you meet any _girls_?"

"Yeah, I made some friends. I think."

"Oooh! I'm so proud of you! What are there names? Maybe we can have them over for dinner sometime, especially if one is a _girl_!"

Gohan gave Chichi a strange look. "Are you trying to hint at something, mom?"

"Yes."

"Well that was blunt."

"Well? Who are they?"

"Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. Oh, and I promised Videl I would go to her house after school tomorrow, so I don't know what time I'll be home."

"Wait…did you say…_her_?"

"Yes?"

"Yaaaay!" Chichi bounded around the room.

"Mom! I've known the girl for ONE day. We're friends. Just regular friends mom, not the kind in air quotations."

"Oh fine!" Chichi huffed. "But you better meet a girl that you can be, as you called it, 'air quotations friends' with soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you."

"You've been hanging around Trunks a lot haven't you?"

"Yes." Gohan replied. Suddenly, Gohan stood up so abruptly that his chair was flung back several feet. His eyes were wide, but they weren't directed at anything in particular."

"Gohan? What's wrong?"

"Goten and Trunks."

"What's wrong? Are they in trouble?"

"I don't know mom, I can't sense them anywhere!"

"What! What do you mean! Try harder!"

"I am mom! They were there a minute ago, and now they're gone! They couldn't have died, I would have felt something that was strong enough to dispose of those two… oh no!"

"What is it! What's wrong Gohan!"

Gohan finally shifted his eyes and looked his mother straight in the face. "You don't think…the GR?"

Chichi gasped. "The thing you put inside there! It blocks people from…GO ALREADY! They could be in serious trouble!"

Gohan vanished before her very eyes.

* * *

"Trunks…I can't…breathe!"

"We…gotta get…to…button." Trunks uttered as he tried to push himself up. He was having a little more success than Goten currently was, but not much more. He managed to push himself up so he chest was about two inches above the floor, before he flopped back down with exhaustion.

Gohan appeared directly in front of the gravity room, taking note of the broken scanner. He rushed forward and yanked the loose door, shoving it into it's spot in the wall. By forcing open the door, the gravity room machines automatically shut down, releasing the younger boys from their imprisonment on the floor.

"Goten! Trunks! Are you guys ok?"

They sat up slowly, stretching their muscles. "Yep, we're fine big brother." Goten said sadly. "Please don't be mad at us."

"Yeah, we're sorry we broke your machine…" Trunks added.

"What? I don't care that it's broken, I'm just glad you two are alright! It's a good thing you guys didn't turn on the gravity too high!"

Trunks' back let out a loud crack as he stood up to his tallest. He winced before speaking again. "Are you sure you're not mad about us breaking your GR?"

"I'm not mad Trunks. You didn't really break it anyways, just the scanner. I'm not like you're dad Trunks, I don't worship this thing and spend practically every waking moment in here. There are things more important than getting stronger and faster and more skilled."

"Like what Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Well for one thing…you guys!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed both boys in a giant bear hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you awhile ago, I was just thinking about something, and it didn't put me in a very good mood."

"What were you thinking about Gohan?" Goten inquired again.

"I was thinking about our dad. I miss him a lot."

"Do you think I'll ever get to meet him Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "Maybe someday Goten. Maybe someday."

* * *

"Ready Goten? On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

"CHAAARRRGE!" The young boys screamed. They shot off from their position at the doorframe and jumped right on top of Gohan. Or so they thought.

"Um, why is my brother fluffy Trunks?"

"You idiot! These are pillows under the blankets!"

"Oh. Hey! I'm not an idiot! …so where is he?"

"I'm right here." Gohan said.

Goten and Trunks whirled around to see Gohan leaning casually against the doorframe where they had just been seconds ago.

"And now it's time for me to eat your breakfast!" Gohan said as he turned around and ran down the hall.

Trunks and Goten stood still for a minute, and then looked at each other.

"Did he just-"

"He did Trunks."

"He…he out-tricked us!"

The boys looked at each other again, Gohan's last statement finally hitting them. "NOOOOOOOO! Save some for uuuusssss!" They came to a screeching halt in the kitchen. All of their food was still there. Gohan was there too, grinning like no other.

"Oh! Score! I got you twice within two minutes! I already ate, in case you were wondering."

"AHHHH! Get him!" The younger two boys screamed simultaneously. Just before they were about to maul Gohan though, he phased out, leaving two confused kids. They turned around to see Gohan next to the table.

Gohan picked up a spoon from the table and lifted it to his mouth like a microphone.

"Aaaaand, the standings as of now are: Gohan-three; Goten and Trunks- zero!"

"Gohan, what's wrong with you? You're acting all crazy." Trunks said.

"I'm just in a good mood right now, that's all."

"Oh. Well don't be in a good mood anymore. You're scaring Goten."

Gohan flung his head back and laughed out loud at the child's simple comment. In truth, Gohan had no idea why he was in a good mood.

"Hurry up and eat you guys. I have to take Trunks back to his house before I go to school, and we need to leave soon."

* * *

Gohan walked out the door of Orange Star High. He had survived his second day with no quandary. Videl barraged him relentlessly with questions though- to which he replied he might answer eventually, buy could she please not talk about it in school. Now he had to go to her house though, where he wouldn't have the excuse anymore. Gohan wasn't really ashamed of his heritage, he just didn't want to weird them out any more than they already were.

"Hurry up Gohan! It's not a funeral procession! We can walk faster than sixteen hundredths of a mile per hour!"

"Sorry." He answered off handedly.

"So how are things going for you at OSH?"

"Fine."

"Are you having any trouble with your classes yet?"

"No."

"Did you make anymore friends?"

"No."

Videl paused, noticing that he was only half paying attention to what she was saying. She decided to catch him in his folly by making him admit to something strange.

"Did you know that 50 percent of students at Orange Star have green feet?"

"No."

"Are you secretly a woman?"

"No."

"Are you a human?"

"No."

_Ha ha! I got him to say something stupid! Not a human…heh. _Videl decided to keep on with her questioning for her own personal amusement.

"Are you an alien?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? Well do you have any alien powers?"

"Yes."

Videl decided she was fed up with him ignoring her. "Gohan, be serious now. I was only trying to have a conversation while we walk to my house.

"I was."

"Gohan, you are not an alien, I was just trying to make you say something stupid."

"Well you didn't."

"Wait a second…you're an alien? From where? China? Korea?"

"Earth."

"Well duh! I can't believe you're not a legit citizen! Why did your family come here?"

Gohan gave her a strange look. "I meant the outer space kind, Videl."

Videl gave him a strange look. "…Ok?"

"Only half though."

"…Oook? Do I need to drop you off at the nearest funny farm or something? You think you're a half-alien of the outer space variety, but you're from Earth?"

"I was born on Earth. So was my mother. Dad wasn't though."

"…Ok?"

"Just never you mind Videl."

"Alrighty. Try not to say things like that again or I'll be forced to drag you to the looney bin."

"You're the one who asked Videl."

"Yeah, but I…never mind! Here, we're at my house."

Videl rummaged through a small pocket in her book bag and pulled out a house key. She gave it a quick twist, not wanting to bother the workers with a menial task such as opening the door for her. "Well Gohan, welcome to my house. Sharpner and Erasa should be here in a couple of minutes. Erasa just needed to pick up her change of clothes at her house before she came, so Sharpner drove her."

"Hey Videl? What are all of those things over there for?" Gohan said, pointing at a wall covered in various metal awards.

"Those? Oh, they're just the medals that some countries gave my dad after he claimed victory over Cell."

"Oh. That's nice."

"DAAAAD! I'M HOME! I HAVE A FRIEND I WANT YOU TO MEET!"

The sound of thumping feet resonated from the upper floors as Hercule made his way down to greet his daughter.

"Dad, this is Gohan. Gohan, this is my dad, Hercule."

Hercule gave Gohan the once over and scoffed. "Videl, you shouldn't hang around weaklings. It's bad for my reputation. I don't see why you won't date that Sharpner guy, he's one of my students! He's not a weak little twig! Goggun, you can leave now. Videl doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

"DAD! How _dare_ you say that to him! You don't even know him. His name is Gohan, not Goggun, and he's not a weakling!"

Gohan, who up until this point had been adamantly glaring at Hercule, switched his glance to Videl and tried to signal with his eyes that he didn't want her to say anything. Unfortunately, he failed in that department.

"Gohan is a great martial artist, and he's going to enter the world tournament!"

"He is?"

"I am?"

Videl glared at both of them. "Yes!"

"But I never said that I was goi-" Gohan started to say before Videl clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes you did, _remember_? Videl said with a wink. She released his mouth.

"Yes?"

"See dad, Gohan is entering."

"So Goggles, does your family have a history in the martial arts field? You're awful young to be entering. And awfully toothpick-like. Ha! I could probably break you in half with my pinky! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Hercule boasted, after which he gave his famous 'laugh'. Videl just looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Gohan. My dad has an ego like a blimp.

Gohan smirked to himself._ Too bad it's not the Hindenburg…_

"I don't think you could break me in half with your little finger…sir."

"Are you asking for a challenge? Do you want to challenge me? The great Hercule? HA HA HA HA HA! That's funny kid! Now get out of my sight before I blow you away!"

Gohan didn't move.

"Come on Gohan, let's just go to the training room. Erasa and Sharpner will be here soon and I want to set up before they come!" Videl asked as she started dragging him away.

Gohan complied, but he never took his narrowed eyes glare off of Hercule until he was out of sight.

Once Gohan was gone, Hercule sighed and slumped into an overstuffed armchair. He couldn't shake the glare the kid had given him and involuntarily gave a shiver. His momentary contemplation was interrupted though, as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Sharpner and Erasa.

* * *

Holy long chapter, Batman! Sorry this took so long to get out, but the good news is, I am now officially caught up in A.P. Chemistry! Ah, there's nothing like staying up til 2 in the morning every day for two weeks! --

Yeah, also sorry that it's a bit jumpy. I struggled with this chapter, and consequently, I kept skipping around.

Oh, in case anyone is confused about the not sensing thing (GR) because they forgot, see chapter two.

That's all I got for now.

What stuff I gots ta say ta alla y'alls 'bout reviews.

Wow! That's the most review's for one chapter that I ever got! ( I think…)

**MarshmellowDragon-** oooo! The potato/chicken song is in French? Sweet! French is cool! I wish I was a fluent french speaker, but sadly…no. People in my class are sort of idiots. This one time my teacher said "C'est ennuie?" and this guy in my class goes "What? Sandwiches?" Right after that he went "What's a plage?"

We actually learned about Switzerland in French, but we had to watch this really lame movie where they talked for like, 10 minutes about how this guy makes cheese in his house. -- We also couldn't figure out how many cantons there were. The book said 26 and the movie said 28. Our sources are just a _little _outdated.

Yep, it was a bit of an awkward. Anywho, thanks for the review again!

**Honey Nut Loop-** Thanks! I think that's what I was going for! Toodlez!

**Miroku-has-darkness-** Yep, noooo Buu!

**Kei Ikari-** Thanks dude!

**Koneko8844-** Thanks!

**Motou Yasu-** Thanks! I think this chapter makes up for the slightly-shorter-than-normal-for-this-story chapter from last time!

**Twinnie-** I'm glad you're liking this, and don't think it's too cliché, and I actually do have a plot! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Chris-** I'm doing the 'dance' thing in another story, and this I didn't feel it would be quite appropriate for this one, so I decided against doing that so I can move on to other things (tourney!) I'm glad you still like it!

**Ranko66-** uhh…heh, sorry, I did leave you hanging for a while didn't I? Sorry! I was sick, and then I was really busy! I'm back now though!

**Enraged-** enraged? Is that just some random word you picked, or are you actually enraged at me? I thought I explained my reasoning behind the lack of SS3. It wasn't just because I don't like how it looks. Since everything seems to go on all about the saiyans, I decided to incorporate his human side as well. If you're worried about him being weak or something, don't be! I have some stuff planned, including a sort of reappearance of the SS3 thing, and I hope you'll like it! I'm not sure when I'll get there though.

**Mayleesa-** Thanks! I'm glad you like how Gohan was revealed! I like your pen name by the way, it's cool! I call my friend Melissa that sometimes actually!

**Dude man-** Wow! Thank you so much! I've gotten such a great response, there's no way I couldn't finish this one!

**Sabudabu-** He he, yuppers! I find that Gohan is the 'most real' character in the show, so it's really easy to delve into his character, and I can think of so many different scenarios!

**Dragon89-** I gotcha!


	8. Turning

Breaking Chaos

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.

Chapter eight: Turning

"Here, just hang that black punching bag up over there, and then put the blue one six feet to the right." Videl instructed. "Er, wait!" Videl said, stopping Gohan just as he was about to lift the first bag. "I'll help you with the black one, it's 600 pounds!"

"No, that's alright Videl, I'll be fine." Gohan stated as he lifted up the punching bag easily, as if it hardly weighed anything at all.

"Whoa! How strong are you Gohan? You just picked that up like it was as light as a pillow!"

"I don't know." Gohan shrugged.

"Man! Even my dad struggles with that one!"

Slowly, some mild chatter in the hallway gradually became louder and louder, until it was clear that there were people standing right outside the door of the training gym.

"Hey Erasa!" Videl greeted. "Are you ready?"

"I need to change, but then I'll be back in a flash!" Erasa bubbled as she held up the feminine training gi.

"Sharpner, you can change too if you really want. Maybe Gohan will spar with you while I'm working with Erasa."

The jock looked over with wide eyes at the laid-back-looking teen male. "Are you sure?"

"I won't hurt you Sharpner, if that's what you were thinking. I find I'm quite adept at controlling my strength." Gohan answered in place of Videl.

"If you're sure, then I guess I could use the practice." Sharpener replied as he, too, left to go to one of the side rooms to change. Since he was one of Hercule's students, he had his fair share of extra clothes stored in the lockers the students were permitted to use.

"Aren't you going to change as well Gohan?"

Gohan, who was rummaging through his book bag, answered over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm looking for my clothes right now." He pulled out a bundle tied with a thin rope and then followed the path his two classmates had taken just seconds earlier.

Sharpner came back first, followed by Erasa clothed in a delicate pink and purple, and a second later, Gohan.

"That looks oddly familiar, Gohan." Videl said, remarking about his gi. "It's ringing a bell, but…eh, maybe not."

Gohan looked down at what he was wearing. Navy blue pants and top, with an orange undershirt, orange wrist sweatbands, and an orange sash tied across his middle. In other words, the uniform his own father wore, only with the colors reversed. It was Gohan's way of honoring Goku, while still making a statement that he was upset about the choice Goku made to stay dead. Opposite. Sometimes, that was how he felt about how he compared with Goku. He wasn't always fun loving and care free like his father seemed to be.

Gohan shrugged off her statement.

"Ok, well I'm going to take Erasa over there," Videl started to say as she pointed over to the far corner where a few mats were set up. "You guys can stay here and do whatever."

Gohan watched the girls walk off, and then turned back to Sharpner. "So, do you want to spar?"

"Um, yes?"

Gohan slid into a defensive stance and Sharpner followed with an offensive one. "Ready Sharp?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Go!" Gohan stood his ground and waited for the attack to come. A punch was thrown at his head, but he quickly shifted his head to the left to avoid it. A punch to the other side was attempted, but Gohan just shifted his head to the opposite side again. Quite predictably, the next attack was a punch directly at his face. Gohan leaned back out of Sharpners reach, causing the blonde's momentum to make him topple forward. Gohan stepped out of the way as Sharpner started falling. The blonde landed on his right hand, followed by his left, and then quickly shoved himself back up, embarrassed at his simple mistake. Gohan slid into his defensive stance again as the two faced each other once again.

* * *

"No, no, no, Erasa. You keep depending on your right side too much. You need to…sort of center yourself ok? It's natural to favor one side, in your case your right since you're right handed, but you have to use your left side just as much as your right! Your attacks will be too predictable, and when you block, it's easier to break through your defenses on the left. Try again." Videl said as she relaxed and allowed Erasa to have a go at hitting her again. 

Erasa took a deep breath, before bringing her arms up and looking for a good opening. Since Videl wasn't in any sort of defensive position, anywhere was good. She raised her right arm and made her hand into a fist and charged forward just as Videl rolled her eyes at Erasa's use of the right side yet again. Just before Erasa reached Videl though, she stopped on a dime on her right leg and spun around to catch Videl with her left.

Videl's eyes widened and she rapidly flung her arms out in a weak block. She smiled brightly at Erasa. "Great! That's _exactly_ what I was going for!"

* * *

"Grrrrck! What are you! Sonic the hedgehog? Stop moving so fast! You could at least let me get one hit in!" Sharpner complained as he attacked and failed again. He aimed a fist at Gohan's chest…and connected. "…Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow OW! For the love of Bob! Do you have steel plating in your shirt?" 

"No. Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to hit me!" Gohan teased.

"Well, do us all a favor and…don't let anyone hit you next time! I think I bruised my knuckles! OW!" Sharpner complained as he nursed his purpling knuckles.

"Does this mean we're done?"

"Yeah, for now G-man. But I'll get you…sometime…eventually…maybe…not."

Gohan smiled. "Let's go see how the girls are doing then, ok?"

They walked over to the lesson in progress.

"Great Erasa! Just keep switching sides! But don't make a pattern!" Videl coached as she easily blocked each of Erasa's incoming attacks. "Come on, this is getting easier by the second! You're not getting tired already, are you?

Erasa stopped her onslaught and bent down to put her hands on her knees. She let her head drop, and her short hair to flop down partially across her face. "It's been an hour Videl! I think I've had enough for today!"

"Really? It's been an hour already?" Videl turned around and found the clock on the wall. "Oh, so it really has been an hour! Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it!"

Erasa lifted her head enough to give Videl a slight glare.

Just then, they were interrupted by someone thundering down the hall towards them.

"Videl! There you are!" Hercule yelled as he barged in. "I have an important interview in two hours and I need you to change into this!" He finished, holding up what was possibly THE most offensive piece of material known to mankind. Or any other type of life form for that matter.

"Um, dad? Did your sense of style just up and…die or something?"

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and get ready! I need you to be there, the media loves family togetherness!" He tossed the 'clothing' at Videl.

Videl caught it, but quickly pinched the top of the hanger in two fingers as she held it as far away as possible. "Dad! A neon green and orange-stripped dress suit? There is no way I would ever wear something like this! If I must go to your dumb event, why can't I just wear black?"

"Because pumpkin bumpkin, the Satan's should be up on the latest styles!"

Videl gave Hercule a questioning look. "So what are you wearing?"

Hercule smiled confidently as he absently flexed his biceps.

"No…no! Dad, you can't! Not the white pimp suit! That thing is a horrid disgrace!

"No it's not Videl! Everyone say's I look very sexy in it."

Videl paled visibly. "Dad…you're my dad. Don't. Say. That. Ever. Again. It's freaky."

"What? Sexy?"

"YES! My friends are here too in case you haven't noticed!"

"Ah yes. Would you like an autograph? Except for you Goggles!"

"Oh dear. All my hopes and dreams are crushed." Gohan stated blandly. "Now excuse me while I go vomit."

Hercule gave him a confused look and then started to leave. Before he left the training gym though, he called back to Videl over his shoulder. "Remember, be ready in one hour!"

As soon as he was gone, Videl looked down at what she was supposed to wear, before throwing it violently to the floor. "I think I'll join you in your vomiting spree Gohan."

"Ah yes, there's nothing quite like a Technicolor yawn to rid you of your troubles."

"Nope. Well I guess since we're done here anyways, you guys better get going. I have to find something less putrid to wear and then go introduce that abomination dad gave me to my good friend Mr. Incinerator. Videl announced as she pointed over to where the garment lay on the ground.

Gohan glanced down at his watch. "Yeah, I have something I should do before I go home anyways."

"Really? Any…" Sharpner started and then made motions like something flying with his hand. Erasa hadn't been told yet, and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to let the cat out of the bag.

"No, I just need to see a friend about something. You'll probably know what it is sometime this week though." Gohan started towards the exit. "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow then! Bye!"

* * *

Gohan flew, just enjoying the feeling of the wind on his body as he soared through the air. All too soon he arrived at his destination. Capsule Corp. He went inside the same way as always and found Bulma lounging in the living room. 

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma quickly looked over at the entering teen. "Hey yourself Gohan! I got what you asked for."

"Where is it?"

"In the bag." She said as she pointed to a small brown paper bag sitting on a lamp table.

Gohan chuckled. "We sound like we're in a gangster movie."

Bumla repeated the conversation in her head quickly, before laughing as well, realizing what they'd said. "Yeah!"

Gohan walked to the bag, curious as to how an outfit could fit in such a little bag. Unless she had put it in a capsule of course. He peeked inside and curiously withdrew the item. "A…watch? A fireproof watch?"

"No silly! Look!" Bulma got off the couch and walked over to where Gohan was standing. "See these buttons over here? Well, I incorporated a little bit of the capsule technology into this watch. I stored two outfits in this watch, and all you have to do it hit one of these buttons and the outfit will be at your disposal in seconds!"

"Two outfits?"

"Yeah, try out the black button first."

Gohan hesitantly pressed the black button on the watch. There was a quick flash of light, and then Gohan stood there in completely different attire.

"That stuff is based on the Saiyan armor body suit stuff. It's pretty tough, so that should be excellent for really tough situations."

Gohan walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. He was wearing the same spandex-looking body suit that Vegeta wore all the time, only his was black instead of the traditional blue. There was a long green tunic over top of it, which was tied low with a black sash, and small white gloves covered his hands. It was simple, and he liked it. No crazy cape, no gaudy belt, and no weird mask. Just a simple outfit.

"Now try on the next one by clicking the black button to get out of that outfit-" Bulma instructed. A small flash lit the area and Gohan stood wearing his school clothes again. "-and try the other one on by hitting the navy blue button right next to the black one. I think you'll really like this one!"

Gohan hit the next button and the flash lit the room momentarily again. He was still standing in front of the mirror, so he looked up at himself. He smiled. It was the exact same thing as the gi he had taken up as his standard- the navy blue and orange one.

"Now this, as you can see, _looks_ like the gi you have, but it's much tougher. This is similar to the tough material that makes up the body suit part of the Saiyan armor, but it isn't quite as sturdy. It's way tougher than any normal clothes at any rate. I figured that you would like to use this one for most situations that aren't too gritty."

"Wow! Thank you so much Bulma! These are fantastic! How can I ever repay you?"

"Silly boy, you don't need to give me anything! …Although, the occasional respite from my son would be nice…"

"I hear you Bulma!"

"Yeah, I don't remember you being that crazy at their age! Well then, I suppose you _were_ sort of forced to mature very fast there, with all the evil aliens and androids bent on universal destruction and whatnot…" She paused. "Sorry Gohan."

Gohan waved her off. "That's alright, it's nothing. Well, I'd better get home then. I told mom I didn't know when I'd be home, but I suspect she didn't think I'd be this long."

"Hi-ya Gohan!" Trunks yelled as he entered the room as well. "Whatcha doing?"

"Your mom made me some cool outfits for me to fight crime in, and I was just getting them!"

"I'm gonna be a superhero when I grow up too! Can I see your superhero clothes?"

Gohan glanced at Bulma, who in return nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure why not? It'll only take a few seconds." Gohan first pushed the black button, then switched back, and then hit the blue button.

"Can I have some too mom?" Trunks pleaded.

"When you're older Trunks."

"Ok, see you guys later!" Gohan bade farewell. He put two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. In an instant, Gohan was gone.

"Trunks, since when does Gohan know instant transmission?"

"I don't know mom." He looked up at her. "I didn't even know about the gravity room he has in the woods until Goten accidentally told me yesterday. Dad always tells me that Gohan quit training and that he's a weakling now."

"Really? I thought you knew Gohan's been training since the Cell games. You're at their house often enough."

"Yeah, but he doesn't really train while I'm there. Goten and me have spars all the time, but I don't think we've ever fought Gohan."

"Well some other time when you go to the Son's, team up on him. I'm sure he'll have a good time trying to keep the both of you off of him." Bulma half smiled, half smirked at her suggestion.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled from another room. "Why are you and the brat talking about training! You'd better not be mocking me again! Just because I don't want to end up like that other weakling brat doesn't mean there's anything wrong with training!"

"We said nothing of the sort dear." Bulma called back.

"Woman! What is this green substance in the blasted cooling device labeled 'blueberry stew'!"

"Ummm, nothing! Just don't eat it and you'll be fine!"

"Give me food then! Now!"

"Fine! Keep your shirt on!"

"Hey mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is that blueberry stuff anyways?"

"Vegetable stew that somehow got mixed with blueberry pie a couple of months ago. Why?"

Trunks wrinkled his nose. "I can hear dad eating something right now."

"Tomato head! I said do NOT eat the blueberry stew!"

Vegeta walked into the living room with the dish in hand, just as Bulma started to run to the kitchen.

"A tomato is not a vegetable." He said calmly.

Bulma smirked the evilest grin anyone had ever seen on her.

Vegeta's eyes widened at what he had just said. "Darnit! Woman!" He started to walk out again, but paused. "This crap is disgusting." He said as he pointed to the empty bowl of blueberry stew.

"I wouldn't surmise moldy stew and pie _would_ taste good, you know." Bulma evenly replied. "Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention this earlier, but we're going to the Son's for dinner tonight. Get ready because we're leaving in an hour."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan had arrived in the kitchen of his own house and was attacked by Goten as a greeting. 

"Hiiii Gohan! I missed you today! Did you miss me?"

"You bet I did little squirt!" Gohan bent down to Goten's level so he could talk to him face to face. "I missed you this much!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out as far as they would stretch.

Goten held spread his arms apart as well. "Yeah, well I missed you this much times infinity!"

"Well I missed you this much times _infinity_ infinity!"

"Well I missed you this much times-"

"Boys!" Chichi yelled, cutting Goten off. "I know you guys missed each other, but it was only a few hours! Now please start cleaning the rest of the house. Trunk's family is coming over for dinner tonight, and I've been slaving over the stove for hours already to feed all four of you Saiyans!"

"Yes mom."

"Ok mommy. I call dusting! Gohan, you have to sweep!"

"Alright." Gohan said, sounding slightly dejected. "I'll start in the living room and you can start in the dining room."

* * *

Gohan turned off the vacuum when he thought he heard a pounding sound. The sound came again, and this time it was obvious that the source was someone knocking on the door. 

"I got it!" Goten screamed as he bounded to the front door.

"Gohan, will you help me carry this stuff to the table?" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Gohan walked into the kitchen and was ordered to hold his arms out. They were immediately piled with dishes full of wonderful smelling food.

"You'd better not eat any of that on the way to the table!" Chichi warned.

"Unless I suddenly develop telekinesis, I highly doubt I'll be able to eat even one tiny morsel!" Gohan commented since his arms were so full of the food he was supposed to carry.

He carried the precariously balanced dishes to the table and set the whole load down in a pile before proceeding to spread them out. A moment later, Chichi came out with even more food. When everything was finally set, both families sat down for dinner. Bulma and Chichi both choose their portions, and then let the boys have at it. Vegeta and Gohan both ate with decent manners-Gohan having them ingrained by Chichi, and Vegeta having learned some manners of Saiyan royalty in his youth. Trunks and Goten just smashed food into their faces as fast as they could, hoping most of it made it to their mouth.

The meal was over with quick enough, and Chichi began the clean up by herself, having refused to let anyone else help that evening. Having nothing else to do at the moment, Bulma relaxed into a chair and turned on the TV. The channel that came up was that of a news station, and the anchorman and woman were very excited. They had a special guest-none other than Hercule himself, along with his daughter.

'So Hercule," The anchorwoman began. "With the World Martial Arts tournament coming up soon, how confident are you of victory?'

'Victory? HAHAHAHAHA! I am five hundred percent sure I'll win! I'm the strongest man in the world! I defeated Cell!'

'Ah, I see.' The anchorman said. 'Do you think you will at least have any competition?'

'Naw! No one can stand up to THE MAN!' Hercule loudly boasted as he flexed.

'And what about you Miss Videl? I hear you're able to enter the adult competition this year.'

'I think there will be competition for my dad this year.' Videl said as she gave an almost heated glare at Hercule, who was still flexing next to her. 'I'm no pushover myself, and I have a friend who is entering this year as well. I haven't known him for very long, but his reputation precedes him.'

'What! Who is this 'he' Videl! You'd better not be dating someone behind my back!'

Videl glared at him again. 'No dad, I'm not dating anyone. You met him remember?'

Hercule looked up at the ceiling as he pondered the question. He suddenly burst out laughing. 'HAHAHAHAHA! You mean toothpick boy? Goggles?'

'He's great!'

'Videl, you know no one can beat me! Don't embarrass yourself pumpkin bumpkin!'

'I don't need to embarrass myself, you're doing it for me.' She mumbled off to the side.

'What was that Videl?'

'Nothing!'

Bulma suddenly clicked off the TV.

"Thank you Bulma." Chichi said from the side of the room as she dried off a plate. "I think we hear enough of that man as it is already. Gohan? Are you ok?" Chichi asked worridly.

Gohan had been standing in the room and saw the whole report up until Bulma turned it off. He was looking decidedly pale.

"Gohan? What's wrong with you!" Chichi asked again.

"Hey mom? You know how I went to that girls house today?"

"Yes, and?"

"It was Videl. Hercule's daughter. I was at Hercule's house today."

Everyone turned to look at Gohan as they waited for him to continue.

"Hercule was being a jerk and he kept acting like he couldn't remember my name. He kept calling me…Goggles…"

"You mean that was _you_ he was talking about on TV? You're entering the tournament?" Bulma yelled.

"I never said anything of the sort, but that's what Videl told her dad when he started making fun of me. I wasn't going to go through with it, but since she just announced that she had a friend entering the competition, I can't just _not_ show up! Since so many people know about it now. It would be humiliating for her after what her dad said!"

"Absolutely not!" Chichi yelled. "I forbid you! Those competitions are dangerous! You could get hurt! Someone could kill you! You could-"

"Mom?" Gohan said, cutting her off. "_You_ were in it, and so was…dad. He was much younger than me when _he_ entered his first competition! Besides, I think I can take care of myself."

Chichi glowered at her first born. "If you really wish to enter, then I suppose I will permit you to." She stated through clenched teeth.

Vegeta stomped up to Gohan. "Brat, if you are entering, then I will also enter. If it's the only way to make you fight me, then so be it! I, the Prince of all Saiyans, will finally crush you! I've been training hard these past five years, and I will officially take my title as the worlds strongest when I defeat you!"

Gohan looked at Vegeta blankly. "We'll see." He stated firmly.

* * *

Ya know what? Ohio SUCKS! On Monday it was eighty degrees, and on Tuesday and Wednesday it was in the mid-seventies. And today? Well, right now it's freaking SNOWING! Go figure _that_ out! Grrr! 

Anyways, I think I'm ready to move on to the tournament now. Everyone ready? There will probably be a bit more high school stuff, just to tie everything up, and then it's off to the tourney baby!

**Review responses**

**Marshmellow Dragon-** Ah ha! So it's 26! Yeah, AP chemistry. I can't wait for May 10 when the AP test is, since we're pretty much done in that class after that! We're going to Geauga Lake (An amusement park) on the twentieth! (All twelve of us taking the class…) Whoot! Tee hee, Mr. Satan…tee hee! He's in for a shocker too!

**Miroku-has-darkness**- thanks again!

**Sabudabu**­- Hee hee heeee… I can just see Hercule sweating bullets at the tourney!

**Mutou Yasu**-Thanks! Entertaining is what I do!

**Koneko8844**- Thanks for the review again!

**Honey Nut Loop**- Thank you! You must write the epilogue! I just read and reviewed it!

**Chaosbardock**- This is as fast as I can go! At least it's only been a week for this story instead of forever! I know what you mean about needing something to read. Of all the stories I'm reading, not many people seem to be updating…

**Dragonwarriorkeltyr**-Hi! I thought that was you! I started reading your story and I was like '0.o …is that the person I just e-mailed?' Thank you!

**Coriel**- This is as soon as possible! Hope you liked!

**Jin Kaizer**- wowie zowie! Thanks a million and a half tons! I'm glad you like this story so much! Yay!

**Dotdotdotdot**-You like this better than the episodes? Whoooo! Thank you much for reviewing my stories!

* * *

Hey! Unless this chapter really sucks and no one reviews, I'll surpass my first story in reviews if I get at least six! Whoo hoo! And on that note, please review! Toodlez and noodlez! 


	9. Seeing

Breaking Chaos

Disclaimer: That's what I'm trying to do.

Chapter nine: Seeing

* * *

Left…right…left…right…left…right…left… 

Gohan was busy in his gravity room doing one-handed pushups. To get the most out of it, he kept switching arms under the intense gravity. Suddenly, a timid knock was heard at the door.

Gohan got up and dabbed the little bit of sweat off his brow with the short sleeve of his clothing. Curious, he opened the door. Right in front of him was Goten, smiling as bright as the sun. There was also another visitor-Videl.

"Hi big brother!" Goten yelled cheerily. "Miss Videl lady person wants ta see you!"

"Thank you Goten." Gohan answered as he stepped out of the room and sealed it again. "Well, what can I do for you, Videl?"

Videl suddenly looked unusually apprehensive. "I um…you know how you do that thing?"

"I do a lot of things. What are you talking about?"

"Umm, you know how you can, you know…fly?"

"Yes, I can fly." Gohan held out his hands, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"Teach me how to do it!" Videl yelled, having gotten back her confidence and then some.

"Whoa, no need to yell."

"Sorry, it's just that…well, I don't know, it's cool?"

"And you think it'll help you in the upcoming tournament." Gohan finished.

Videl looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah…that's basically it."

Gohan smiled at her. "No problem Videl! I don't know if it'll do you any good, since _I_ wasn't going to fly in front of anybody, but I'm long overdue to teach Goten anyways so you might as well learn as well!"

Goten stepped up in front of Gohan. "Gohan, you're not gonna teach us how to fly like how Mr. Piccolo taught you, are you?"

"No Goten, I'd never do that to you guys! Piccolo was just grumpy, that's all."

"Ok! Then me and Trunks can have more fun, since he already knows how to fly!"

"Alrighty then! Why don't you go over to that field there." Gohan started as he pointed to an area of land. "I'll catch up in a little bit, ok?"

Goten scampered off, singing.

Videl turned to Gohan and began speaking. "I can't believe you've only been at Orange Star for a month! It feels like I've known you forever!"

"It feels like forever to me too. Does anyone else at school know I'm entering the tournament with you?"

"I don't think so. Me, Sharpner, and Erasa know, but that's it. It doesn't matter, because everyone will know once all of this is over anyways. Unless…you're planning on using some sort of disguise?"

Gohan shook his head no.

"Now let's get moving on those lessons, Gohan! The tournament's only a week away and I need to learn how to fly!"

Gohan laughed as Videl shoved him from behind in her haste. "Alright, alright! I'm going already!"

* * *

Gohan lay in the cool grass as a brisk wind played with his spiky raven locks. He stared up into the sky with the bright sun raining down on him. Goten had achieved his very first flight quickly, and Videl followed on her first flight about an hour after. They were both experimenting with their newfound ability now. Goten was zipping around the sky as if he had been doing it his whole life, and Videl was valiantly, but unsuccessfully trying to catch him in their game of air tag. It was great practice for the both of them though. 

Gohan closed his eyes as the peacefulness of the scene, added to the warm sun made him start feeling sleepy. Right there, in the middle of nowhere, he fell asleep. His slumber didn't go unnoticed though. Goten got bored and wanted to try his moves out on someone besides Videl. Someone who could _really_ challege him. Not that Videl wasn't good or anything, but today was the first time she had used her ki, and she was quickly wearing down. Goten dropped to the ground lightly, and Videl followed, dropping into a heap on the ground.

"I'ma take break now Goten." She panted.

"Okie dokie Miss Videl lady person!"

"Just Videl will be fine."

"Okie dokie Just Videl!"

Videl rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Goten meanwhile, needed to wake up Gohan. His and Trunks' last attempt at giving him a rude awakening was unsuccessful, but out here in the open, there was no way Gohan could out-trick him! "I'll be right back Videl, I haveta go get something!" Goten yelled as he ran into the house. He zipped out a moment later with something and headed straight to the coldest stream he knew. Goten took his two buckets, which he had filled part-way with ice in the house, and filled both of them to the brim with the fresh water. As fast as he could go without spilling too much, Goten made his way back to the field they had been practicing over. He saw Gohan laying in the exact same position as before, and as quietly as he could, snuck up to him. He stood right over Gohan, before emptying the contents of a bucket.

"Ha ha! I got you…Gohan?" Goten looked at the space his brother had just been. Instead of a soaked body lying there, there was just a bunch of wet grass shining in the sunlight. "Gohan?" He suddenly spotted Gohan standing up just a little to his right. "Gohan! Hiii!"

"Why were you trying to soak me with ice water?"

"Cuz! You were being a sleepy head and I'm bored!" With that, Goten unexpectedly grabbed the second bucket and sloshed it all straight at Gohan. This time, it made a direct hit." Goten took one look at his brother and then broke out in uncontained laughter. He fell to the ground and started kicking as he laughed at Gohan's expression. Videl had seen the whole thing, and she was laughing hysterically as well.

Gohan just stood there in a freezing cold gi. His eyes were wide with shock. He looked down at the two dying of laughter, and a smirk came to his face. "Well if that's the way you're going to play…" Gohan flew away faster than the eye could see, and in a few seconds was back. He stood over Goten with a _huge_ rock.

"Ack! Gohan don't squish me! I didn't mean anything, I-"

Goten was cut off as Gohan tipped the rock. Apparently, the boulder was mostly hollow, because a waterfall cascaded down on Goten's head from the top as Gohan adjusted the angle of the rock. Now there were two soaked Son boys.

Gohan dropped the boulder and gave a little grin. "Catch me if you can!" Was all he said before taking to the skies.

"Gohan!" Goten quickly followed upwards and tried to tackle his older brother in mid-air.

The boys continued to chase each other around with Videl happily watching from her position on the ground. Gohan would slow down, allowing Goten to come inches from catching him, before speeding off again.

Just then, an eerily familiar voice made itself known to Gohan.

'_Hi-ya Gohan! It's been a while hasn't it?'_

"Dad?" Gohan stopped his flight pattern immediately.

"Ha ha! I caught you Gohan! Gohan?" Goten looked up at Gohan's serious face and lack of response to him and wondered what was wrong.

"Dad? Is that…is that really you?" Gohan said aloud.

"No one else is here Gohan, it's just us!" Goten yelled at him.

'_It sure is! Did you miss me?'_

Gohan said nothing. He just continued to float with Goten clinging onto him.

_'Anyways…King Kai told me you were entering the World Tournament this year! That's so cool! Well, the boss around here has agreed to let me come back to Earth for a couple days so I can fight in the tournament too! I can't wait to see everyone! King Kai said Vegeta was going too, so we might get our final rematch after all! Tell everyone I'll be back the day of the tournament, and that I miss them all and can't wait to see them! I hope you've been training Gohan, because I sure have! It'll be great to be back, even if it is only for a few days! Well, I have to go now. See you in a week! Bye Gohan!_

"Dad, wait! I didn't get to tell you about…" Gohan stopped as it was clear Goku was no longer contacting him. "about Goten…" He finished as he looked down at the confused boy. "Dad's coming back, I have to tell mom!"

"What are you talking about Gohan? Who's coming baaaa- wheeeeee!" Goten broke off and screamed in delight as Gohan shot off and while Goten clung to his shirt and fluttered like a leaf.

* * *

"Mom! Dad just-" 

"I know, he just contacted me! I guess it's up to us to find everyone else and tell them then. Yaaay! My Goku is coming back! Just wait until he's sees you two, he's in for the shock of his life! I didn't get a chance to tell him about Goten. And Gohan, he'll hardly recognize you! You're not a little boy anymore like when he left. I can't wait to see my Goku!" Chichi happily announced in a singsong voice. "Why don't you start with telling Bulma. You could let Goten play with Trunks then."

"Alright mom. Ready squirt?"

"Yaaay!"

"I take that as a 'yes'. Let's get going then."

The Son boys flew to the Brief's house, the younger of the two flying there for the first time ever. The flight took a little longer than it normally would have since Goten had only learned to fly a few hours ago and wasn't all that fast yet.

"Truuunks! Guess what!" Goten yelled through the house as he ran in, searching for his friend. "I flew to your house!"

"That's nice Goten. I could fly since I was four!"

"But Trunks, I _am_ four!"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha."

Bulma walked into the living room with the three boys. "Hey, what bring you here?"

Gohan spoke up. "Dad just contacted me. He's allowed to come back for a little bit and compete in the tournament next week."

"The tournament is next week? …WHAT! Goku's coming back! When?"

"He's coming back on the day of the WMAT."

"This is great! I really have missed him. He was always a kid at heart, even when he was all grown up." Bulma sighed at old memories.

Off to the side, Goten and Trunks had decided to have a 'my-daddy-can-beat-your-daddy contest.

"Hey Gohan?" Bulma asked. "Why are you drenched?"

"Goten."

Bulma nodded in understanding of his one-word answer. Suddenly, Vegeta walked into the room looking as mad as anything.

"Woman. Why are you talking about the imbecile Kakkarot."

"Oh hi dear. Goku's just coming back to compete in the tournament next week. That's all." Bulma stated as if it were no big deal just to irk her husband. It worked.

"What! Why didn't you tell me before!"

"I just found out Veg."

Vegeta gave a death glare and then stormed out of the room, no doubt to train even harder for the arrival of his sworn adversary.

"Oh crud." Gohan suddenly said. "I forgot about Videl!" He grabbed Goten and used instant transmission to get them back to Videl as soon as possible. When he appeared before her though, she was sound asleep in the grass. "Hey Goten, I'm going to take Videl home, why don't you go back to the house and then we'll finish telling everyone about dad coming back, ok?"

"Okie dokie Gokie!"

Gohan gave him a strange look, and then proceeded to lift the sleeping form of Videl and fly over to Satan city.

* * *

The alarm went off out of the blue, abruptly breaking Gohan from his dream world. He flailed his arms, and as per usual, ended up flopping on the floor. Groggily, he shoved himself up and smacked his hand around the top of his desk, searching for the alarm so he could shut it off. He finally found the off button and immediately dropped back down to the floor in the midst of his sheets. Gohan couldn't remember why he had set his alarm for so early, but he had a nagging feeling that it was something very important… 

"Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohaaaan! Wakie wakie, we're gonna be late! Trunks and a bunch of strange people are all outside!"

The tournament. Today was the tournament. The day his father would temporarily return. Gohan hastily flung his bedding away from him and zipped to the closet where his prized gis were. He took out the various blue and orange pieces and rushed to the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind him. Gohan showered quickly, and then dressed so fast that the clothes seemed to put themselves on. After that, he flew down to the kitchen where he knew breakfast would be waiting. He only entered an empty kitchen though. He walked outside where everyone else was, quite confused.

"Mom? What happened to breakfast?"

"We don't have any." She replied calmly.

Gohan nearly freaked. Fortunately, Chichi continued her explanation.

"We'll all be eating at the stadium. The fighters have the all-you-can-eat buffet, and the rest of us have concessions."

"Oh." Gohan looked through the window of their house to look at a clock inside. It was only 5 A.M. "Well let's hurry up and go! I'm hungry." His comment was backed up by a loud growl coming from his stomach.

The rest of the Z gang present sighed. Killen decided to make a not-so-witty comment. "Saiyans will be Saiyans I guess."

"I'm hungry too mommy!" Goten spoke up.

Bulma popped open a capsule with a large air bus. "Everyone aboard! I don't care if you all can just fly there, we're going to travel in style!"

"So Gohan," Krillin started as they boarded. "I bet you can't wait to see Goku. I know I can't!"

"…uh…yes?"

Krillin gave him a strange look. "Well you certainly don't sound excited."

"Just nerves I guess. I haven't seen him since I was as short as you!"

Krillin mock-glared at the six-foot sixteen-year-old. Gohan grinned down at him, but then went back to the expression he had on his face before. He looked like he was struggling with a mix of grief, joy, and anger at the same time. His face changed a little bit to lean more towards one emotion every once in a while as he sorted through his feelings, but the mixed up expression was prevalent.

"Are you going to be ok little buddy?" Krillin sincerely asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Krillin, thanks." Gohan answered practically monotonously.

* * *

Gohan sat in the window seat and was the only one in the row. Everyone could clearly see he was struggling with some inner problem, and other than Krillin, no one really wanted to be the one to break the ice. 

"Ok people!" Bulma announced. "We're right over the island, so we'll be landing in just a minute!"

"Good, you and your infernal machine took too long already!" Vegeta yelled up to Bulma.

"Oh hush! Now," Bulma continued, "for those of you participating, you all remember the rules, right?" No one answered. "Fine, here we go again. There will be no flying, unless it's just a little bit to help you out that no one in the audience will notice. There will also be no super Saiyans, and no ki blasts. Everyone got it?"

A mumbled response was given.

The descent of the vehicle was felt by all, and they landed smoothly on a helicopter pad. The crew filed off, and Bulma re-capsulized the ship. The large group headed towards the main gates. They were just about to separate into the group of fighters and the group of spectators, when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hello! I'm baa-aack!"

As one, the group turned around to face the figure that had just appeared behind them. A second of silence followed, before a multitude of voices yelled one word. "Goku!" All but five beings ran forward to greet their long lost friend.

The orange-clad man laughed heartily as he tried to have several conversations at once. "Yeah, I missed you too! Oh, I know this will be a tournament to remember! I can't wait to catch up with you either!" He suddenly paused. "Hey, where's Gohan?" He searched the many faces surrounding him, and did not see his little boy anywhere. Since he was pretty tall, he looked over the heads of those seemingly trying to suffocate him and spotted five people. Eighteen, Vegeta, Piccolo, and… two younger versions of himself? Goku easily walked forward to inspect the strange copies. He looked over at his tearing wife for an answer.

"That little one is Goten. He's your second son- he was born after you…after you died."

Goku looked down at the little boy and smiled. "Hi! My name is Goku! I'm your dad!"

Goten was clinging to Gohan's pants shyly. Once he saw the bright and irresistible smile of his father, Goten immediately let go of any reserve and attacked Goku with a hug. Goku swung him around once, before letting Goten slip back down to the ground. Goku then looked up at the other person.

The man stared back at him with wide eyes.

Goku looked at the familiar man with unblinking eyes.

The two continued to stare at each other in silence- Gohan suddenly unable to form a coherent sentence, and Goku trying to figure out why the other man looked so familiar.

It was Chichi who finally made it possible for Goku to figure out who the man was. As the two stared at each other, she positioned herself off to the side where she was looking at a profile view of both her husband and son. She flipped her head back and forth between the two. "Wow! I never realized it before, but if it wasn't for the hair, you two could almost pass as identical twins!

Bulma moved to the opposite side as Chichi. "Whoa. Freaky."

"Gohan?" Goku asked, astonished.

Gohan blinked. "…Hi dad."

Goku's eyes widened further than anyone had ever seen before.

"Gohan? Are you sure that's you?"

"Yeah dad. I'm sure."

Goku let out a low whistle. "Wow, who knew five years could make such a difference! You're as tall as me!"

Goku and Gohan just continued to size each other up, when Goku felt a tugging at his right pant leg.

"Carry me daddy!"

"Alright Goten." Goku said as he pulled his son up by the arms and swung him up.

"Cawy me too mistah!"

Goku looked towards the source of the voice. "Who are you?" He asked the blonde pig-tailed girl now in Eighteen's arms.

"I'm Mawwon!"

"That's mine and Eighteens daughter Marron." Krillin spoke up."

"You and…wow! I really have missed a lot! Next thing you'll be telling me is Gohan found a new level of Super Saiyan!"

"Not exactly dad, I-"

"Turned into a helpless weakling!" Vegeta interrupted. He then continued on in a dark laugh.

Goku and Gohan looked at Vegeta questioningly.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"In these times of peace, your stupid brat has slacked off and has become weaker than before he fought Cell! That's why he won't fight me! He's afraid to show how weak he is!"

Simultaneously, Goku and Chichi yelled at Vegeta. "He's not weak/ He's not stupid!"

Everyone turned to look at the teen in question.

"Or I don't want to fight you because I don't want to blow everything up." Gohan stated almost mockingly. He turned to everyone else. "Don't worry, I've trained. Believe you me, I've trained."

Suddenly, a crackling sound came from above them. They looked up at a speaker attached to a tall pole and tried to make out what was being said. The sound shut off quickly and then came back on with a clear sound.

'_Registration tables are now open. All fighters please make your way to the designated area. I repeat. Registration tables are now open. Competitors please make your way there.'_

The group said their goodbyes quickly, and split. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Eighteen went to register, and Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha carrying Marron, Master Roshi, Goten, and Trunks went to the stands.

Goten and Trunks trailed behind their mothers though. Much to their displeasure, they were not being allowed to enter the tournament. Since they were so young, they would only be allowed to enter the Junior tournament, but being half-Saiyan and having trained, Bulma and Chichi didn't want either of the boys to accidentally hurt someone. They sulked and tried to walk as slow as possible, but weren't able to get too far away before their mothers yelled at them. They made it to the stands and slid into their seats with immense frowns on their faces. From their seats, they could see the end of a huge mob of people who were trying to get into the tournament to compete for the grand prize.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen!'_ The blonde haired and sunglasses-clad announcer suddenly said. _'While our adult competitors register, please direct your attention to the ring where we will be shortly holding the Junior World Tournament! These fine kids may someday be good enough to contend with the greatest fighters in the world, but for now, they're going to duke it out amongst themselves to find out who's the best kid martial artist! We have our competitors already selected, so without any further wait, here are your junior competitors!'_

Sixteen kids and young teens trailed out to stand momentarily in the ring before heading back to their own waiting room. The announcer called out the first two who would be fighting and started the match.

Trunks looked on bored, thinking about how easily he could have crushed both of the other kids. If he and Goten had been allowed to enter, the competition probably would have been narrowed down to them for the final match. He supposed it wouldn't have been much fun anyways. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He straightened up in a flash as his idea formed in his head. Trunks started to squirm a whole bunch, waiting for his mom to notice.

"Trunks? Are you alright over there?" Bulma inquired.

"Mom! I'm gonna poop myself! I haveta go now!"

"Ok, just let me get my purse and I'll show you where the restrooms are."

"No that's ok! I'll find them! Goten can help me! Come on Goten, let's go!" Trunks grabbed Goten by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out of their row in the stadium.

"Ew! Trunks! I don't wanna go poop with you!" The young Son child complained. "It's smelly!"

"We're not going to the bathroom you dolt!"

"Oh. Then why did you say we were?"

"I lied! I just needed an excuse to leave for a long time! You see those people over there?" Trunks asked as he pointed to a large mob of people. Goten nodded. "Those are the people that are trying to enter the adult competition. That's where we're going!"

"We're not adults though Trunks!"

"That's why we're going to _pretend_ we are Goten! Lot's of people are wearing disguises. All we have to do is get a disguise, and then I can stand on your shoulders and we can fight in the adult tournament with my dad and your dad and brother!"

"Ooooh." Goten nodded in understanding. "And then we can fight?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Yay!"

The young boys quickly trod over to a group of strange looking adults. They were all bragging about how cool they looked in their outfits, and how everyone was going to want to dress just like them when they won. Trunks scanned over them briefly before finding someone wearing what would be the perfect disguise for them. He walked up to the strange man and did his best to look sad and innocent.

"Excuse me mister. I was walking and I lost my mommy. Can you help me find her? I think she was going to the souvenir shop."

The man looked down on Trunks. "Get lost kid." He said gruffly.

Trunks was determined to get the man's costume though. "Pwweeese! I can give you some money! My mommy's real rich mister!"

The man looked down at Trunks again. This time though, there was a decidedly greedy glint in his eyes. "Why sure little boy. I will help you." He said slowly, like a really bad actor. He put his large hand behind Trunks' head and gave him a little push in the right direction before leading him through the crowd to a large souvenir shop.

"Here you are kid. Now where's my money?"

"My mommy has it. Come with me to find her, she'll pay you!" Trunks led the man through the store to where there were some dressing rooms where people were trying some things on. He looked under the door of one of the rooms before standing up excitedly. "She's in that one mister! I'll go get her, ok? Don't leave mister!"

"Oh I won't kid."

Trunks pulled open the door to an empty room, and faster than the man could comprehend, Trunks had knocked him out and shoved him in the room. He quickly ran and got a large T-shirt and some big shorts in the shop and pulled out a wad of money. He paid for the clothing, and then ran back to the unconscious man. Trunks deposited the clothes on the ground next to the man and then proceeded to take his costume. Trunks walked out of the dressing room triumphantly and presented Goten with their new disguise. The two boys went into another empty room and quickly slipped the huge robe on. Trunks had positioned himself on top of Goten, so he put the weird mask on. They walked out as discreetly as possible, although their apparel and apparent lack of coordination did get them some strange looks.

"Trunks, I can't see! How am I supposed to know where to go?"

"Just poke some eye holes or something!"

Goten stopped walking and then jabbed his finger through the brown cloth twice. "Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I still don't know where to go."

Trunks sighed. "Turn left." Trunks continued to lead Goten back to the registration area. There were still a lot of people there.

* * *

Gohan stood in line impatiently. They had been waiting in a crowd of people for a while now, and they hadn't so much as budged an inch. Suddenly a huge roar went up from the front of the crowd, and an all too familiar voice carried across the sea of people. 

"Oh yeah! It is I! The world champion! Defeater of Cell! Your savior!"

If anything, the appreciative roar became even louder as Hercule made his grand entrance.

"Oh yeah! Give it up people! Let's hear a little noise!"

The yelling grew louder yet.

Goku was confused though. He tried to yell over the volume of the crowd to figure out what was going on. "Hey Gohan! Why is that guy saying he beat Cell! You did!"

"That's the guy who took credit for beating Cell!" Gohan yelled back. Fortunately, no one around them seemed to notice what was being said, as they were too busy screaming and trying to move forward to get a glimpse of Hercule.

Gohan stood on his toes and saw Hercule holding his hands up for peace. Once the crowd has silenced enough, Hercule began talking again.

"I, the champion, will now set a new record for the punching machine! I hope some of you can at least come close to this! Aaaaaaaaaaah HAAAAAAA!" Hercule lurched forward and punched with all his might. A second later, a number of 132 popped up on a digital screen. "Ha! A new record!" Hercule placed his hands on the champion belt secured around his waist confidently as he strutted out of the crowd and headed towards his personal quarters, given to him as the reigning champion.

As one, the Z-fighters sighed. At least the line would start moving now that Hercule had 'officially' started the 'preliminaries'.

* * *

Gack! This chapter did _not _want to end! 4,700 words just counting the story part! Up there was the first decent spot I found! 

Hmmm, it seems that lots of people are having strange weather! When I got Monday, it started sleeting, but it only lasted for a couple of minutes. A few hour later though, it started to hail! As in actual hail! Which I haven't seen since I was like, seven! 'bout a quarter inch in diameter too. I am thoroughly weirded out. It's supposed to be in the seventies this weekend though-which ROCKS because we're going to Kings Island this weekend for band contest! Whooo hoooo! Anyone else going?

And I will NOT get stuck with a bunch of people who are deathly afraid of any ride over three feet tall again! Whoo! Roller coasters! Roller coasters! Roller coasters! Yay! Yay band too! Flute power! (But not Piccolo power. I hate the Piccolo. I can't make that piece of crap play in tune worth gum wrappers…and I have to play the Piccolo too. At least I know why our favorite green dude was named Piccolo. EVIIIIIL! And as soon as I can play it without making someone's ears bleed, the Piccolo will turn good. Yup.)

**Review Responses:**

**Miroku-has-darkness**-Happens to all of us.

**Jin Kaizer**-Wow. I am amazed. You really think this is that good? Sweet!

**CW**-Merci! Yeah, look what Trunks did now!

**Krypto**- Ah zhank yu, zhank yu! I'm glad you like how I got him to the tournament! I love finding new ways of doing things!

Hmmm, it seems the weather is coming from a northwestern origin then…craaaaaazy things, I'm telling ya!

**Marshmellow Dragon**- alla de snow is melted now though!

Mr. Satan says thank you for the bandaids. He now requests some ACE bandages, an eye patch, and maybe a couple of ice packs.

Eeep! AP test in six days! I'm dooooomed!

**Coriel**-hi! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now!

**Anime-Ronin**- Yeah, I always thought the Saiyaman suit-thing would look fine without all the crap on it. Is it warm in Texas? I like warm. Lemme get my bike from the garage…Texas, here I come! I'll only take me uh….a few months to pedal down there! Yeah! I need a car…and a license…

**Sabudabu**-Tournament! I hope you don't have any snow now! It might come down here!

**Honey nut loop**-Merci! I see you finally finished! Whoot! Happy birthday! I just had my 17 and a halfth birthday on May second. I didn't get a party though…gee, I wonder why?

**Koneko8844**- Thanks, I'll try!

**Mutou Yasu**- hello! Thanks! Chapter 10 is a work in progress!

**Kate**- I would say I could have gone snow boarding too, but…I can't snow board for my life! I did fully master the art of falling on my butt without getting hurt though…

**Wizardmon92**- Hi, I'm trying to do it again!

Um…?

**Shukumei no Kagi**- Ooooh! I take it you're from Ohio too? Hi fellow Ohioan! Death to the weather! Burn it on the stake! He he, I thought the same thing about the bugs! Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have had an effect on the insect population. Darnit!

**Blargher**-tee hee. Thanks!

**Chibi Tsuki**- It is here! The next installment! Now I must go work on the next one so the tournament can actually get started!

**Luna's Meow**- Well thanks! And about your other question, well, I just meant that I'm not going to be writing romance in this fic, that's all.

**Dragonwarriorkeltyr**- Happens to me all the time! Get's annoying sometimes, doesn't it? Thanks!

JammieDodgerx- Wowie zowie! Thanks a ton! 

**Dragonmaster-** Well…eighteen's married. And I don't do the timeline thing…so, well, you'll see. I never intended to do the whole 'tragic hero' type thing with Gohan, so I don't think he'll be all alone or whatever. I'm just not writing romance for this part of the story. I hope you'll like the rest of the fic anyways!

**And that is all! Hey, I _did_ surpass my first fic in reviews! Yeaaaah! Now all I need is six more to get me to 100! My first story with 100 reviews! I'm so excited! Now, who wants to be my one hundredth reviewer? Anyone? I hope it's a good one. If it's a flame I will seriously cry! **

**Review now! Please and thank you! With a cherry on top!**


End file.
